Adopted
by dollface.24xo
Summary: Nikoline Mikaelson is the daughter of Klaus and Caroline, she was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan at age of four when she was given up for safety reasons, she's Bella's protector and will do anything to keep her safe, Takes place Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn 1&2[In Progress]
1. Twilight-Welcome To Forks

**Nikoline PVO**

Nothing but deep, dark green forests for miles, driving down the eerily dramatic lake crescent, Over it all hangs of mist from the ever-present cloudy grey sky, Everything is wet and green drenched in the shade, I watch my foster sister sitting in front sit of our father's police cruiser, She sits as still as possible, but since I have such amazing hearing I can hear her quickened breath finally after a two hour drive, Charlie my foster father speaks

"You're hair's longer Bells" He grunts, Bella looks down her hair holding it for inspection before nodding

"I cut it since last time I saw you" She whispered, He just grunts and nods

"How's you're mom?"

"Good" More silence, soon we pass "The City of Forks, Welcomes you sign"

"How have you been Nik?" Charlie finally asks me I grin as I turn to him

"I've been good, thank you for asking" He nodded as we pasted threw town, every storefront has a wood carving, The Timber Museum's sign is two loggers sawing a stump, The police station who're Charlie's the sheriff is small wooden building across from City Hall…The Cruiser finally pulls up to the old two-story house, A woodshed full of firewood, There's a small boat in the garage, fishing gear, an old buoy, Bella is first to climb out and whispers one word 'Home' I nudge her telling her I can hear her she blushes always a blusher, I grab all my bags in my two hands without Charlie's help he just thinks I'm strong from going to the gym and yoga if only he knew

We follow him threw the two story white little home, as he leads us up the stairs, As I pass I look around the house isn't stylish, the only new thing here is a flat screen TV, but it's comfortable live in, there's lots of memorabilia, photo's of Charlie and his friend Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, homemade cards from Bella and me, There's pictures of Bella from a newborn baby mine start at age of 3 when I was adopted

"Bella I put grandpa's old desk in your room, and cleared some shelves in the bathroom" Both Bella and I grimacing at the bathroom knowing how they hated to share small spaces

"That's right, one bathroom" Bella muttered

"I'll just put these up in your room"Charlie whispers but Bella reaches at same time causing them to have an awkward moment in which Charlie wins and carries the bag

"Nik you're room, well you remember right" I just nod "I got you that mini fridge you asked for"

"Thanks Charlie" As I cast look to Bella, and head to the bedroom closing the door, It's the same as was when I first was adopted with light blue walls, a desk in the corner of the room, a new queen size bed with dark forest green duvet cover, a bedside lamp there's empty shelves, I remember my birth parents my mother was full of light my dad always said, he was very passionate and had a temper which I developed, They had to give me away for safety reasons always promised they'd come back here I am eighteen and still nothing, I am not normal I was born to a vampire for a mother and hybrid for a father, which is what I am a vampire and werewolf, a hybrid. My true name is Nikoline Kolfin Mikaelson, I begged Renee and Charlie allow me to keep my name and they agreed knowing it was probably hard on me growing up four years my life with my real parents then them giving me away so suddenly, I never called them mom or dad I never had the heart too. Bella knows my secret I had to tell her when she caught me drinking from a blood bag I had stolen from the hospital and since I was never fully able to compel her there was no getting around it, So I told her everything and she promised never share my secret she's been my best friend/sister since, you could tell I was adopted Bella was short with chestnut brown hair with chocolate brown eyes she was shy, and liked hiding from others and never had courage to stand up for herself and speak out. I was blonde with curls which I got from both parents but I preferred straightening it I have ocean electric blue eyes like my dad's, my mother's nose, lips and her light that shinned around me my father always told me this but I did also have a dark side, I was tall at about 5'7 so 3 inches to Bella's 5'4 height with curves in all the right places and flat toned body I was sarcastic and outgoing, I also was there for Bella in time of need being the oldest and all it was my job to protect her and would until a white oak was stabbed into my heart

"Who is that" I heard Bella whisper from her bedroom, I moved to the window looking out seeing a teenage boy with long hair and a older man in wheelchair, I vamp speed behind Bella as she jumped giving me a look which I returned with innocent one

"Jacob and Billy Black" I replied, she nodded seeing Charlie wave us down from the windows, She nods grabbing my hand dragging me down the stair's only cause I'm letting her as we walk out together threw the front door all three men turn to look at us, I can see an odd look in Billy's face as he looks me over and a growing red blush on Jacob's as he stares at Bella like she's only person around

"Bella, Nik you remember Billy Black?" Charlie questioned we both nodded

"Yeah, wow you're looking good" Bella replies with a smile as I laughed in agreement

"Well, I'm still dancing I'm glad you're finally here" Billy smiles turning quick look at Charlie as he finishes his sentence "Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you girls told him you were coming" He finishes with a laugh getting a eye roll from Charlie in return

"All right, keep exaggerating, I'll roll you into the mud" We all share a laugh as Billy turns the wheelchair to Charlie's ankles giving it a slight push in the knees

"After I ram you in the ankles" Now two grown men are play fighting in the middle of the road and Jacob turns his attention to us mostly Bella

"Hi, I'm Jacob" He smiles nervously I can hear his heart beating a mile a minute

"Hey" I reply since Bella seems to be in her own little world

"We used to make mud pies when we were little" I laugh at the comment if I recall Bella and I made mud pies well Jacob would eat them and end up covered in mud and get in trouble from his mother

"Right, no I remember" I can see the laughter in her eyes she remembers as well as I do the true nature of that story "Are they always like this?" As she points to our two fathers who have now finished horsing around

"It's getting worse with old age" I smirk at the comment old age my ass my family are ten times older then those two grown men, Charlie finally joins us banging on the old rusted truck behind us making Bella jump to turn to his attention

"So, what do you think?"

"Of what?" I roll my eyes at her cluelessness

"You're homecoming present" Bella blinks and looks in awe as if she finally just noticed the rusted red truck in our driveway

"This?" She questions in amazement but you can hear in Charlie's heart that he's happy at her reaction towards his thoughtful gift

"Just bought it off Billy here, now you two girls will have to share" I nod in agreement

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you" Jacob boosts, puffing his chest out like a superhero he is I lowly chuckle at his adorableness

"Come on, Oh my gosh! This is perfect, Are you joking me?" The happiness in her voice is true as is her heart all the boys smile happily at her reaction as Charlie looks at me with a look of hopefulness that I enjoy it just as much

"Thank you, I love it can't wait to drive it threw the mud" He rolls his eyes but you can tell he's happy I smile at Billy thankfully and listen rest of Bella and Jacob's conversation as she's upset he won't be attending school with us wanting to know someone other then me since this will be my last year


	2. Twilight-First Day

**Bella PVO**

First day at a new school in the middle of the semester in March not what I hoped for, Nik allowed me to drive today knowing how I was more in the love with the truck Charlie bought us and always put my happiness aside for her's, I loved Nik she was my sister threw and threw even if not in blood and even if she was a supernatural creature I trusted her with my life she never gave me any reason not too

Pulling into the parking lot of 'Forks High School' seeing the mostly brand new cars Volvo's, convertible's, fancy big jeeps, and mostly sport cars I started to feel little embarrassed by my old truck, I pulled to a stop going to grab my bag when I felt a hand on mine

"It's gonna be okay, ignore the comments who cares what they think" Nik's comforting low british accent made me feel ten times better as she gave me one her famous smirks she told me she knew she got from her birth father, she remembered everything about her birth parents her brain was able to remember anything better then a normal humans I envied her sometimes but nodded

"Okay" I whispered out getting out the truck her following suit as everyone stares at us and some laughed, I walked pasted a group of kids hearing a sarcastic remark from one

"Nice ride" His group behind him was laughing I just nodded

"Thanks" I muttered when a arm wrapped around my shoulder and I was met with Nik's dark eyes and glare towards the boy who shrunk back under it as did the rest she didn't as anything but her eyes we're warning as he lead me towards the office for class schedules and textbooks, as I was looking threw papers the office gave me a asian kid around my age stopped in front of us

"You're Isabella Swan and Nikoline Mikaelson, the new girls?" Before we could answer he spoke again "Hi I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place, anything you need tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" He had this huge smile that I thought would get stuck on his face I gulped before Nik spoke

"We're really kind of the more suffer in silence type" He laughed smiling

"Good headline for your feature, I'm on the paper and you two are news baby, front page"

"No, we're not please…You please don't have any sort of" I started to stutter out when he waved a hand in front of me I could tell he was pissing my sister off if he kept it up she might make him her midnight snack

"Chillax, No feature…Cool?" I smiled in relief before nodding great fully

"Thanks" I whispered out before we entered in the school, I headed for my class room turning to face Nik who smirked

"See you at lunch if anyone gives you hard time just call I'll come running" I smiled gratefully and grabbed her in a hug she always tenses at physical touch at times but never with me I noticed which always made me feel special

"Promise" I replied before heading into English 101, as the long hour in half went on soon after I went to gym and was forced into playing volleyball even though I tired to worn the coach that I had horrible balance and couldn't play save my life I still was forced to play, standing there with bored look watching the ball being passed back and forth until it came straight for me panicking I blinked turning my head as I got quick hit and it went in the direction of the boys playing basketball hitting a blonde in the head

"Woah" His voice shouted in surprise I cursed under my breath running over to grab the ball as he turned and blinked in surprise of me

"I'm sorry, I told them not to let me play" He kept staring at me in awe which was confusing I wasn't anything special I was no Nik she was beautiful that wasn't me

"No way, No, no, no that's…that's…don't" He stuttered his words before speaking more normally "You're Isabella right? Or Nikoline?" He asked in surprise and confusion with a hint blush

"Bella just Bella, Nik is my sister" I clarified, He held out a hand introducing himself in return

"Yeah, Hey I'm Mike Newton" I placed my own hand in his returning his handshake

"Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, yeah" Soon a very hyper preppy girl with strawberry blonde hair and big smile joined us I believe she was staking claim on Mike

"She's got a great spike, huh?" She laughed nervously I just rolled my eyes as she sized me up in her own way

"Yeah" Mike muttered running hand threw his short blonde locks

"I'm Jessica, by the way…hey you're from Arizona, right" I sighed nodding at her way trying to make nice talk

"Yeah"

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be, like, really tan?" I blinked at her question

"Yeah, Maybe that's why they kicked me out" I tired to end it with a joke and Mike seemed to like it or was faking it as Jessica followed his lead laughing oddly and forced, wanting to get away from the two crazies I waved both hands before backing up rejoining the game

Lunch time finally I'd be rejoined with Nik, Mike followed me around everywhere holding doors open for me, holding my lunch tray then leading me to a table in middle the lunch room few people we're sitting at one was Eric from this morning and Jessica, he held my chair out as I sat down nervously muttering a quiet 'thank you' which he smiled brightly

"It's my pleasure, Madame" I shook my head sitting down looking around all the eyes that looked back at me

"Hey, Mikey you met my home girl Bella?" Eric was the first to speak I just looked down at my food as they spoke of me like I was a new toy, Mike blinked in surprise at Eric's words

"Your home girl?" Eric smiled nodding before answering brightly

"Yeah" Before the boy Tyler from this morning who made the comment on my truck came over kissing my cheek

"My girl" And pulled Mike's chair out from under him and they chased each other most laughed but I just rubbed my cheek little grossed out as Tyler's spit on my skin and caught sight of the jealously on Jessica's face

"Oh my god, It's like the first grade all over again, you're the shiny new toy" Before I could comment a girl with dark skin and glasses with a camera sat next to Jessica and the camera flash went off in my face making me blink

"Smile" Blinking to get rid the brightness I put on a smile

"Okay" I laughed

"Sorry I needed a candid for the feature, you're sister refused" She laughed nervously Nik probably compelled or threatened her to go away knowing how my sister can be

"The feature's dead, Angela don't bring it up again" Eric tone surprised me at the hardness in it before he got up to walk away telling me he had my back what was with him calling me 'baby'

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking" Angela mumbled to herself I felt bad and was about to speak when a voice behind me did making me jump

"You know, you can aways go for eating disorders, speedo padding on the swim team because there not fooling anyone" Nik smirked as she sat down next to me with only a bottle of water and a apple she lazily threw in the air catching it each time and handing me a some veggies which I was grateful for since they didn't have any when I grabbed my lunch and started munching on the celery right away, Angela smiled in awe

"Actually that's good one thank you" She smiled at Nik getting a nod in return, Jessica just laughed agreeing before stopping at the glare on my sister's face she could tell Jessica was faking and didn't like it

"We're taking Olympic-size" Angela whispered to Jessica

"There's no way, He's so skinny It doesn't make sense"

"Totally" I turned my attention to group of kids outside walking towards the cafeteria they we're in other words beautiful and something about them drew me in

"Who are they?" The conversation stopped as Angela and Jessica turned what I was talking about

"The Cullen's" Angela answered simply but Jessica had look of dreaminess and awe at the thought of handing out gossip, Nik wasn't even paying attention

"They're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids, They moved down here from Alaska, like a few years ago"

"They kind of keep to themselves" Angela inputed getting nod from Jessica

"Yeah, cause they're all together, like together, together the blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett, they're like a thing I'm not even sure that's legal" Looking at them Emmett was big but he had a look like he could be a huge teddy bear if needed and Rosalie looked scary but I've seen scarier, and was beautiful but Nik would win in a contest against her as most men we're staring lustfully at my sister which I could see was pissing Rosalie off she must feed on attention of others

"Jess, they're not actually related" Angela muttered shaking her head at her friends dumb response

"Yeah, but they live together it's weird" Jessica then saw more of the Cullen's coming in and returned to her gossiping "And okay, the little dark-haired girl is Alice she's really weird and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain" Alice was this short pixie size girl who was dancing around as Jasper who was very handsome but did look like he was in pain, stood stiff as a board following behind, Nik started sniffing looking confused and then angry I was about to ask her what was wrong when Jessica continued

"Dr Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker" Rolling her eyes

"Maybe he'll adopt me" Angela said dream like fluttering her eyelashes making my sister even chuckle then I saw something that made my heart jump and stomach fill with butterflies

"Who's he?" I questioned

"That's Edward Cullen, He's totally gorgeous, obviously but apparently nobody here's good enough for him" I saw in corner my eye Edward give small smile at something, he was beautiful perfect bronze like hair and skinny but tall, he made me feel things I never felt towards anyone before and I wanted to know him badly

"Like I care, you know" Jessica snorted "So yeah, seriously like don't waste you're time"

"Why how many times has he rejected you Jessica?" Nik asked in a chuckle sizing Jessica up I was too busy staring at the Cullen's to see Jessica's face but it went silent from there all I remember was whispering out that I wasn't planning to bother with Edward but I was I wanted to know him I didn't even notice the glare Nik had on her face towards the Cullen table


	3. Twilight-I Didn't Do It

**Nikoline PVO**

Cold ones fucking hell of all the places I had to find them here, was all I could think when I smelt them come into the lunch room, I wanted to rip them to pieces and burn them while dancing around singing, I was stronger then there kind times x1000, plus my werewolf venom could kill them just like an average vampire of my kind

It wasn't that I had problem with them it was my family we we're like royalty to my kind, but there kind was ruled by three men in Italy the Volturi and there followers they collected vampires with gifts mostly, I never met them personally only remember the stories my Uncle Elijah would tell me at bedtime

I didn't trust them there thirst was more powerful and unpredictable then my own and I know how wonderful Bella smelled, And the way that Edward was looking at her I could tell her blood sang to him and he wanted it and I would not let that happen

I knew they would not be able to tell I was a hybrid my heart still beat even amount of times I been stalked or shot, I had no real smell to pin point me to being a vampire or werewolf my secret would remain until necessary to explosive it

After school was over I spent the hole day avoiding the horny blood hounded teenage boys who couldn't keep there eyes off my ass I was very close to making one of them my snack but held myself back not wanting more attention then I was already getting, when I met up with Bella at the truck she seemed upset and distracted I tired asking her but she would brush me off then randomly asked me if she smelled bad getting an raised eyebrow in return I told her truthfully she smelled wonderful why would she ask such questions then I pin pointed it: **Edward**

He was in her last class of the day and must of been trying hold himself back from attacking her making her think he was trying to tell her she smelled badly, I was at least happy he didn't make my sister into his late lunch but if he kept up he'd be dying from a very bad werewolf bite

When arriving home Charlie wanted to go to the diner down the street for dinner but since I had not fed in almost week I was starving and at my last control and sadly had to say I was not feeling good and snuck into the hospital stealing 20 backs of blood of all types and even feeding off one of the nurses

I got home in time to hop on the bed with Bella hearing her talk to Renee who was asking about our day and if we met any cute guys yet, I rolled my eyes mouthing the words 'hell no' getting a smile in return before she hung up

"Do you feel better now?" She asked smiling I sighed shaking my head for yes laying down next to her as she closed her school books

"Very, let's hope Charlie doesn't try and look inside the mini fridge I can't compel him" She looked me confused then had look of realization

"You put vervain in his coffee didn't you?" She asked I nodded

"And wolfsbane for safety as did I with you" She sighed leaning her head on my shoulder as I started running my fingers threw her hair like I've always done it's what my mom always did for me and I loved it

"You don't have to do that, I know you wouldn't hurt me Nik" She whispered then started to yawn leaning more into my body heat I smirked shaking my head with a little laugh

"It just for safety" I whispered back before hearing her heartbeat slow down and she was asleep which I soon joined her

**Bella PVO**

The next day I planned to confront Edward demanded to know what his problem was, but he never showed his foster siblings did but never him I felt like a fool leaning against my truck with my iPod and book watching them like a stalker at least I had Nik who laid her body across the hood with her own iPod drowning out the whispers and talks around us

I'd catch Jasper and Alice looking at me strangely as I stared and quickly look away, as days went by he was still a no show, I was so confused what did I do make him just disappear, why did I felt like piece of myself was broken without him near

Two weeks and he was still gone I started drowning out the world around me, Nik grew confused and asked if I was okay each day I hated lying but what could I say that I thought I was in love with someone I hardly knew she'd think I was crazy

Heading out for another day of school I walked down the path way as Charlie pulled into the driveway in our shared truck in his uniform as I slipped and fell on the ice but not hard since Nik was able to catch me mid drop she would've of used her speed if not for Charlie being near as they helped me up I knew my face grew bright red in embarrassment

"You alright Bells?" Charlie asked gruffly sterling me to the truck I shook my head hearing Nik's chuckle as she got into the drivers seat

"Yeah, Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated" I replied moaning a little from pain in my butt

"Yeah, that's why I had some new tires put on the truck, old ones were getting pretty bald" He informed us patting down the new tires getting smiles from us in return he cared for a safety "Well, probably be late for dinner I gotta head down to Mason County, security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal" I turned look at Nik she had look of confusion and shook her head basically saying 'I didn't do it' I nodded turning to Charlie asking hesitantly

"An animal?" He turned looking at me sighing shaking his head with look of worry in his eyes

"You girls are not in Phoenix anymore, Bells anyway I figure I'd lend a hand" I sighed nodding

"Be careful Charlie" Nik called out grinning waving goodbye as he got into his car and pulled out the driveway yelling out threw his window before driving away

"Always am"

"Thanks for the tires" We shouted in union as he drove out at of sight, I headed into the passenger side slowly before even shutting the door Nik pulled out spinning the tires to test them making me jump, 10 minutes into the drive I shot glare at her as she watched from the corner her eyes not taking full attention off the road

"I didn't do it, I haven't changed in months Bells and last human I fed on I left alive you know that I've never lied to you" She pleaded in a whisper I nodded it was true she's never lied to me why start now I just grabbed her hand telling her silently I believed her getting a grateful nod in return as we separated ways heading in the school


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and adding my story to you're favourites**

**I love that you all like my story so far and there's lots more chapters to come**

**Now I wanted to clear some things up**

**This story will follow some of the events and action for the movie**

**But it will have added on things happening and be changed somewhat**

**I also wanted to add this will change from being a Bella and Edward story **

**most likely I have many ideas **

**Now my lovely fans I want you input of who she should end up with cause I **

**do still want her to end up having a hybrid child so I can bring in**

**the Volutri at the ending **

**Jasper?**

**Edward?**

**Emmett?**

**Riley?**

**Or my niece gave me the idea of making Mike Newton into a vampire lol?**

**Send me you're reviews I love to hear them but in end I do have a great idea of who**

**I believe Bella should be with from the beginning who suited her personality better**

**Cause Jacob and Edward honestly we're not that perfect and great**

**Thanks for all the love **

**dollface. xo24**


	5. Twilight-Punishing

**Nikoline PVO**

It's been two weeks since the car accident that landed Bella in the hospital and Edward exposing himself clearly, and two weeks since I threatened that little pansy ever since he's kept his distance from Bella and always gave me wearily looks along with Rosalie well the rest looked at me curiously listening there conversations they had no idea what happened at the hospital and wondered why i'd send 'evil smirks' to Edward when ever I caught him looking at me, which he stiffen and put his head down

Bella had been upset with Edward ignoring her and switching lab partner's with the help of my compelling Mr Tanner switched Eric to Bella and Mike was now Edward's partner when it happened he looked at me in surprise since I was watching when Tanner informed them, Bella hadn't figured out that I said anything to the Cullen's and I wanted to keep it that way I was just trying to protect her from this world instead of bringing her further into it

But knowing my sister she'd figure it out soon and if worse came to worse I'd stop giving her vervain and compel her if it was interest of her safety, I was currently laying down in my bedroom listening to music well I did my homework when Bella burst it banging her head when the door recoiled on her, I had to stiff my laugh at her moan of pain shaking my head at her clumsiness when she recovered she jumped on my bed smiling like a kid on christmas who just got the bike they asked for

"You're never going to believe this…."She smiled huge I raised an eyebrow nodding for her to go on but she frowned at my non-excitement so I sighed smiling huge as well

"Okay tell me I'm dying to know now" She laughed then blushed bright red which made my curiosity grow more

"Jasper Hale spoke to me today he was so sweet and charming" My eyes grew wide another fucking brother is now going after her wait a minute wasn't he with the pixie looking one

"But isn't he with umm what's her face?" Bella sighed shaking her head

"Apparently they broke up months ago there just great friends and kept up appearances not wanting the school get in there business start gossiping" She was so happy her heart was pounding so loud I cursed the Cullen's silently I had to put on fake smile and act my ass off

"That's amazing Bells I'm happy for you" She just hugged me tight thanking me before telling me she was going to sleep in which I bid her goodnight, two hours later I heard her heart slow down enough to let me know she was fast asleep as was Charlie, throwing on my leather jacket I jumped out the window and breath in picking up there scents and speeding deep into the windows I planned to have another word with those cold ones

When I arrived seconds later I was actually impressed with there home it was large four stories with glass on every inch with metal wooding holding it together deep inside the woods they we're smart staying far away from humans, I listened and all of them we're inside all together there was seven, a older women who I'm guessing played mommy the doctor, and the rest

Choosing to make an entrance memorable I sped threw the house silently until I reached the second level where they all where doing different activities, the mother and father vampire where reading together, Alice and Rosalie where talking about shopping trips, Emmett and Jasper where playing x-box and Edward the piano

Before anyone could blink or notice my presence I already grabbed Jasper and threw him into the glass wall in the house getting gasp from everyone as they stood seeing me there eyes flashing yellow and fangs growling as Jasper stood blinking in surprise and taking me in I charged and grabbed him throwing him into the piano watching as he smashed to pieces

"WHAT PART OF STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER DID I NOT MAKE CLEAR? EDWARD YOU WE'RE NAUGHTY NOT INFORMING THE RULE APPLIED NOT JUST TO YOU" I roared the glass shook well everyone stood in shock afraid to move I could smell the fear there was lots, Jasper was groaning in pain trying to stand but kept his golden surprised eyes on me

"I don't plan to hurt Bella" Jasper moaned now standing brushing glass off his torn clothing I rolled my eyes returning to normal as I grabbed him by the throat and held him above my head hearing his skin crackle and him growling in pain, his hands trying to pry mine off his neck

"Please, please don't hurt him" I heard multiple voices scream but I was too angry to listen, I tightened my grip more

"I promised I'd kill you're brother if he came near my sister again, you I'll give a choice to a painful choice you'll only have at least 48 hours to come up with an answer to stay away or die the most agonizing death more painful then going threw you pathetic change" He didn't say anything my guess he was challenging me in which I smirked in amusement

"This is gonna be painful don't scream" I dropped him to the ground then leaned down fast and bit into his neck hard hearing him scream in agony as I pushed my werewolf venom into his marble skin until I pulled away wiping my mouth him looking up at me in pain if he could cry he would the rest moved around him now watching me weary

"I'm not a monster like you're thinking, I'm protecting my family…You have 48 hours Jasper before you die, first come the hallucinations then the urge to kill anything in sight reliving all those past memories so painful, then the wanting to kill yourself to put a end to the pain this my final warning all of you stay away" I finished with a glare which made them skin into the floor further before I sped out heading straight to Seattle for a bite to eat

**Bella PVO**

Nik had slept in this morning and Charlie said to let her be that she seemed so tired lately and he was worried she was coming down with something, I had to hide my snicker Nik never got sick it was impossible so I left heading to school as I was driving down the muddy roads my passenger door opened and I screamed when Alice Cullen was now sitting in my truck I swerved onto the side the road in fright how did she do that.?

"Alice, um how did you…what are you doing?" I started slurring my words in fright and surprise my heart was pounding in my chest as I breathed deeply trying to settle down when I finally looked at her she looked so sad and broken…

"Alice are you—"

"You're sister poisoned my brother" She whispered I sat gasping in surprise at her confession

"But how"

"We're vampires Bella, different kind not like you're sister is if that is what she is" Her statement threw me for a loop I knew there was something different about the Cullen's since Edward saved me but vampires? they seemed nothing like Nik or her kinds species from what I seen and told

"We don't eat human food, we don't sleep, we're our bodies are freezing cold, going into the sun makes our skin sparkle like diamonds our eyes are golden cause we feed from animals we're basically vegetarians but if we feed from humans we'll have red eyes and our kind sometimes are gifted with powers I can see the future, Emmett's gifted in strength, Edward can read anyones mind expect yours and you're sisters, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions" I just stared her in amazement and all information she just told me

"Are you more powerful then Nik?" I asked in a whisper she shook her head a look puzzled showed on her pale face

"No she's more stronger then anything we've come across, All Carlisle could guess was she was a different species of vampire that's been around for thousands of years even before our kind please Bella tell me anything" She pleaded I wanted to help I did but I couldn't as much as I was angry at Nik for doing this I knew she was trying to protect me keep me safe and it all added up now, why Edward started to stay away why Mr Tanner switched us suddenly in biology and when I told her about Jasper she felt she had to protect me again by hurting Jasper I sighed shaking my head looking up at her pleading eyes

"I can't tell you anything Alice I'm sorry as much as I am angry, Nik is my sister she may not be by blood but she's my family and I can't betray her but I will help you" She looked so lost "Where do you live?" She didn't fight me just sat back and gave me the directions


	6. Twilight-For Bella

**Yes I choose Jasper, I always felt he and Bella could of connected better together then her and Edward, Alice and Edward we're more suited for each other in my option….There characters backgrounds will not change what so ever just there roles but you'll have to find out what I mean by that…enjoy keep reviewing **

**Lets meet Peter early shall we? Also no Charlotte in this story she did die in the newborn wars and never mated with Peter, Jasper only let Peter run, only for him to return for Jasper years later now on with the next chapter…**

**dollface. 24xo**

**Jasper PVO**

The pain was becoming worse I was even sweating how is this possible, I kept reliving memories I thought we're really happening over again and the hunger was building more and more by the minute, hour. After Nik had bitten me, Carlisle tired everything to heal me and figure out what she had down but came back with nothing he was so puzzled, Alice said my future was slowly disappearing. Around first break of dawn there was a knock at the door in which Esme answered

When she returned I was surprised who was here there stood next to her my best friend, my brother Peter who I changed back in the 1800's when I was with Maria he was my Captain when Maria had planned to have him killed I let him go telling him never come back but he did come back 50 years later I lived with him after that for more years until I left and met Alice and then Carlisle took us in

"Peter what are you doing here" I rasped out my voice wasn't as angelic as usually sounded right now I was laying on the couch surrounded by the family as I would groan and moan every so often had my forehead and neck patted down with a cloth to wipe the sweat that came from nowhere I looked like a mess from what Emmett reminded me every few minutes, he just walked further into the room and sat down across from me

"You're my brother why wouldn't I be here, just hang in there it's gonna be okay?" He whispered I shut my eyes tightly moaning as more pain spread threw my body the bite had spread from my neck to my chest it was pulsing and green infected like, Carlisle never seen anything like this in all his 350 years

"How do you know, did you're gift tell you" Esme pleaded she been sobbing most the night away begging god to save her son

"No it hasn't told me anything expect Jasper needed me" Peter whispered running his finger threw his short shaggy blonde hair his blood red eyes full of worry, my hunger became so bad Carlisle had to feed me from the blood bags he stolen from the hospital to keep me from going on killing spree since animal blood wasn't doing anything to control me no matter how much I drank

"Alice went to speak to Bella, she would know what Nikoline is and what she did to Jasper and maybe way to save him" Edward informed Peter who nodded as he then explained the encounters we'd had with the oldest Swan sister or Mikaelson since we found out she kept her birth name over taking Bella's, all we knew was she was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan when she was four and been with Bella ever since nothing more let alone who her real parents were or even their names

"She sounds pretty bad ass" Peter joked which made me laugh as it was true I never had anyone be able to overpower me before and I was impressed if she could get past me wanting to pursue a relationship with her sister we could be good friends, the sound of a roaring truck pulling into the driveway turned our attention to the sounds of two peoples footsteps and one rapidly heart beating

"It's Alice, she brought Bella" Edward informed us once again, as Alice walked in smiling at Peter giving him a hug, and Bella stood there in shock at what she saw she walked further into the room taking in my appearance gasping even letting a tear fall

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I'm this is all my fault…she, she wouldn't do this without reason..I will I'll fix this" She then took my hand holding as tight as her strength could I returned her squeeze trying to see past her blurry figure at rest the family who silently

"Bella, what is you're sister" Carlisle asked, Bella bit her lip shaking her head looking at us pleading

"I can't give you a lot of information I promised and I won't betray her, all I can tell you is Jasper will die" They all grew saddened I could feel it, Bella felt guilty I understood I wouldn't betray my siblings if it was me either "There is a cure though" She whispered which made all heads snap to her

"What is it" Alice pleaded whimpering softly

"Nik is the cure" She breathed out before pulling out her cell phone it rang few times before a familiar british accent answered

"_Calling during school very naughty little sister" _

"Nik, I'm at the Cullen's" Was all Bella got out before there was a dial tone, only 50 seconds later we we're joined by Nik's presence as she pulled Bella behind her crouching in protective stand in front of her growling at us making everyone step back holding hands in surrender

"Nik, please Nik look at Jasper he's dying" Bella pleaded in screams over her sister's growling "I know you we're trying to protect me and I love you for it but, but he won't hurt me" Nik stood from her crouch slowly keeping her eyes on us as she spoke to Bella

"How do you know he won't there kinds blood lust it more powerful then my own Bella"

"I can feel it, I trust Jasper I trust them all and I wanna get to know them and I'm asking you as my sister to trust me you don't have to them but what about me have I ever given you a reason not to put all your faith in me so I'm asking you as you're sister please" Nik slowly turned to face Bella eyes softened as Bella cried wiping her tears with her coats shelves

"Save Jasper" She whispered I watched as Nik stepped closer to Bella and started wiping her tears with her thumbs and cupping her face looking deep into her eyes

"This is what you want?" It was like they we're having a silent conversation in there heads with each other and I could tell Edward wished he could hear there thoughts it made me want laugh at his frustrated looks

"Yes it's what I want" Bella said firmly and her emotions we're nothing but truthful which made me smile, Nik just nodded

"Ok" Then she turned to look at us all before walking towards me and sat at my feet pulling the blanket that was covering me to look at my bite, I was ashamed at the bite marks all across my skin from the newborns I trained and Bella seeing them but put up a good poker face

"I suppose you're lucky I came when I did another hour you'd be dead" She whispered looking into my eyes I couldn't turn away it's like she was hypnotizing me

"You will never ever try to attack, or feed from Bella you'll protect her no matter what and if you hurt her I will kill you slowly and painfully more then this bite" I didn't even know I was repeating everything she said but the looks from the family was pure shock and horror at what this girl could do

She then brought her arm around my shoulder helping me lean up against her as everyone watched her face transform her eyes turned bright yellow not gold like ours yellow, and little black veins appeared under her eyelids and her mouth opened showing us sharp fangs as she bit into the palm of her hand and blood drew we all breathed it in and it smelled mouth watering she brought it to my face

"Drink it" She grinned before squeezing her hand into a fist directly onto my lips the blood pooled around them making me open my mouth to not waste any and I savoured every drop and moaned at the taste closing my eyes letting myself get lost in the feeling over my body healing and the taste of this girls blood before I was ready she pulled away licking her hand I watched as he headed before my eyes and looked down my body it was healed compelty, she laid me back down slowly her eyes never leaving mine reminding me silently of her threat, before she pulled away and stood up backing away as Carlisle took her place and looked me over

"It's like you we're never injured it's amazing remarkable, dose you're blood heal anything?" He turned when he heard no response only to see Nik and Bella we're both gone only hearing the roar of the truck speeding out the driveway leaving dust behind, leaving us all thinking same thing what was **Nikoline Mikaelson?**

**Hope you enjoyed xoxo..**


	7. Twilight-Apoligizing Is Hard

**Nikoline PVO**

"Thank you for saving Jasper" That was the first thing Bella has said to me in almost four days, I looked up from my drawing in my lap to see her sitting next to me on the couch she looked happy but her eyes showed sadness and we're glossy I put my art book on the coffee table opening my arms for her and she jumped into them right away I petted down her hair like my mom always did for me when I was sad god I missed her so much I shut my eyes tightly and let some tears fall for her

"I'm sorry for what I did, I just wanted to protect you Bells I guess I should of asked how you felt about everything before I made a choice for you" She sniffled in my arms before pulling away wiping her eyes furiously they we're red and swollen

"Yeah you should of but I forgive you, cause I know you love me and just wanna keep me safe but I have make my own mistakes and learn from them Nik, I'm not saying I wanna give up my life I just wanna be with the Cullen's too and Jasper" She whispered the last part I sighed nodding

"Ok I'll respect that" She smiled before telling me she was beat and was going to go to bed I replied I be going soon when I heard her bedroom door shut I sped out the door quickly I needed to speak with the Cullen's this time not rushing in guns blazing

Here I was standing here like an idiot just knock _Nik! You are Nikoline Kolfin Mikaelson now knock!_ My inner self screamed I raised my hand and softly knocked on the wooden door within few seconds the door opened there stood Dr Cullen he smiled warmly at me and I sighed

"May I come in and speak with you and you're family"

"Of course come in" He stepped aside as I walked in closing the door I followed him to the second level into the living room everyone was just sitting around doing there own thing the windows we're repaired already and the piano was replaced the vampire I never met when I healed Jasper was still here, Carlisle walked over sitting next to his wife as everyone looked me as I stood in the middle the room I sighed

"I'm not good with apologizing at all period, but I was wrong to be quick to judge you Jasper and assuming you we're gonna eat my sister" He rolled his eyes but smiled "Edward you we're creepy as fuck so you can't blame me for wanting keep you away from my sister" He looked me shocked mumbling he wasn't creepy getting looks from rest that he can be sometimes "I had no trust for you after looking into you're pasts at all but some of you gone threw real battles and I'm sorry for the things that happened to you" I looked directly at Rosalie when I said that "I promise I will not tell Bella any you're pasts thats you're business we all like keep our skeletons in our closets and I'd like to try and move past my mistakes and behaviour and get along with you all for Bella's sake but I have rules" They all looked at each smiling and nodding

"What's the rules" Carlisle asked

"1. I will not be Alice's barbie doll, 2. No hugging I'm not huge hugger I don't even like being touched often I like my personal bubble, 3. You respect anything Bella dose not agree to like over the top events or presents when she asks you not she may not be able stand up for herself but I will and I won't let her be walked over 4. If I ever feel you're a danger to her I'll take you're memories no if ands or buts, in return for these terms I'll tell you parts of my story I am comfortable sharing agreed?" I held my hand out for Carlisle as he looked around getting nods from everyone but huge pout from Alice she agreed and shook my hand

"Agreed please tell us" I sighed before looking at the unknown vampire he was handsome blonde short shaggy hair, red eyes lean musclier body about as tall as Jasper he was very good looking dressed in low rises jeans a flannel shirt with cowboy boots he pulled it off "Oh this is Peter Whitlock he old friend of Jasper's" I nodded

"The Captain yes I know I read every background, even friends backgrounds had to cover my bases" He looked me in surprise I took a seat in the chair Esme as she introduced herself set out for me

"I'm a born hybrid, half vampire-half werewolf" They looked in bewilderment "My birth mother is a vampire and my father is a hybrid as well the reason I was even born was a miracle since my mother should not been able have children after becoming a vampire but my father still was able to cause his werewolf side which is what made it possible, I lived and grew with them for, four years my life I loved them to death and they me but my father was very important man and had lots of enemies and for my safety they gave me up promising to come back that was almost fourteen years ago" The women looked me with such sympathy "My father is Klaus, thee original hybrid"

Then it went silent all eyes we're bulged out almost ready to fall out there heads I expected this reaction, any supernatural being knew who the originals we're more importantly my father and we're all frightened of them, I gave them my father's smirk to make more words more true I finally chuckled drawing there attention back to me as I was leaned back arms folded across my chest

"I'm guessing you heard of him, then I'm guessing you understand why they had to give me away they we're protecting me and yes before you ask I do turn into a wolf that's how I poisoned Jasper with the venom from my wolf side I can change at will instead of the full moon as can my father, the sun dose not bother me and nothing can kill me I'm truly immortal rip my heart out it grows back, my head can't be ripped off before you ask as well, sure staking can kill me for short period or snapping my neck but I'll come back and it's a bitch" I chuckled with a smirk

"Now I'm gonna ask you keep this information to yourselves I will tell you more if I feel comfortable or trust you, I'm sorry again Jasper for what I did" He nodded shaking my hand in which I grinned before turning on my heel ready to left them to there thoughts


	8. Twilight-Baseball

**This story almost close to the ending for Twilight, then New Moon can't wait for Nik's love action ;)**

**xoxo**

**Bella PVO**

It's been two months since Nik healed Jasper, and officially month in half since Jasper and I went public with our relationship in that time so much has happened

Nik started searching for her birth parents she couldn't wait anymore was all she told me, I worried of her leaving me but she promised she would never leave me without reason, everyone at school was shocked to see me having lunch with the Cullen's and being with Jasper some started a rumour I stole him from Alice but now Alice has turned to Edward which was apparently was a long time coming Esme had told me one night when I was invited for dinner

Charlie noticed how happy I been and how I danced around the house when cooking and singing in the shower it made him happy, I just hoped he'd be happy when I told him reason was Jasper cause I was hopelessly and undyingly in love with Japer Hale

The Cullen's had gotten along with Nik really well her and Jasper had a lot in common and she never missed a chance to show Rosalie she was not Queen B or that Alice had no say in what she wore and Emmett loved having wrestling buddy but always became very angry over fact he always lost, Esme tired to show motherly feelings towards Nik where it got so bad she almost ripped out Esme's heart I sat her down and explained she never liked when my mom or dad showed her those type of parental feelings either that she felt she was replacing her parents Esme of course understood and apologized many times only get a shrug, Carlisle wanted to experiment on Nik you could say he wanted to take blood samples and figure how her blood could heal and use it to save people he couldn't, but after being warned how dangerous it could be he never asked again

I now been sitting here on the couch for hour after reading text from Jasper he invited me to come on a outing with his family in which I agreed never less, Nik was not home she was out in Seattle buying new clothes to replace some of the ones that gotten torn during the last few full moons she's been going wolf more often to help with her anger, I finally gave up and got up walking into the kitchen Charlie was sitting at the table cleaning his rifle I pulled out a fresh beer sitting it in front of him and spoke

"I have a date with Jasper Hale" He suddenly stops and looks like he's having an aneurysm blinking in surprise as I wait for him to speak

"He's too old for you" I roll my eyes typical dad response

"He's only year older, same age as Nik a senior and I thought you liked the Cullen's?" He shrugged and I can tell he's struggling trying to find a good reason as to why I can't go or I'm too young

"And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town" I sighed

"Jasper doesn't live 'in town' and it's in the early stage and—whatever he's outside right now" Might well get it over with, and do what Nik would say just rip the band-aid off quickly if she was here she'd find entertainment in this

"Now? He's out there?"

"He wants to meet you, Officially" I smiled ducking my head knowing my face is bright red as he shakes his head

"Good" Then he cocks his rifle in mock-seriousness I want to laugh knowing that wouldn't hurt Jasper

"Be nice okay? He's…important" I plead he gives me a reassuring nod and waves his hand wildly, I walk to the door opening it up to find Jasper in a baseball shirt and black tight jeans with his blonde curls tucked under ball cap looking all kinds of good I blushed even redder when he smirks after I'm caught checking him out, I just grab his hand leading him to where Charlie is waiting

"Chief Swan, I wanted to formally introduce myself I'm Jasper" He extended his hand as Charlie just stared for few seconds before taking it and grunts an 'hello'

"I won't keep Bella out late tonight, We're just going to go play baseball with my family" Charlie raises an eyebrow in disbelief knowing I'm not a sports girl more up Nik's alley

"Bella's gonna play baseball?" He asks slowly

"Yes sir, that's the plan"

"Well, more power to you, I guess that's more up Nikoline's alley though you should invite her Bells" I can tell he's pleading knowing if he sent Nik she'd keep an eye on me I roll my eyes

"She went to Seattle remember" He grunts knowing I've won, Jasper I can tell is sending some 'resurrance' to Charlie as I can feel in following threw me as well

"She'll be safe with me sir, I promise" As Jasper headed for the door I was stopped by Charlie pulling me back whispering waving his hand in mock

"You got that pepper spray" I roll my eyes

"Dad" I say harshly but nod either way walking out the door joining Jasper in Emmett's huge jeep, Jasper looks at her smirking

"If only I could read his mind he'd be thinking 'I should send her to all girls school' I should brought Edward he could confirm it" I laugh

"It be unfair reading his mind" I notice another baseball cap and ask question I been dying to know "And since when do vampires like baseball"

"It's the American pastime, plus there's a thunderstorm coming it's the only time we can play, you'll see why"

I can see storm clouds gathering in the sky as we pull up in the jeep to the middle of a large field, I take in my surroundings it's very beautiful and I can see most Cullen's goofing around and in baseball gear makes me feel underdressed somewhat, as Jasper helps me put on my baseball cap and gives me a small peak on the cheek I see Esme and Emmett heading our way

"Good thing you're here we need a umpire" Esme smiles pulling me into her side as Jasper joins the rest the family

"She thinks we cheat" Emmett sends me a crooked-grin as Esme smiles

"I know you cheat, call em as you see em Bella" I nod and watch as Alice takes her place at the made pitcher's mound

"It's time" She smiles as a big deep rumble of thunder shakes the forest, and it's extraordinary, As I stay next to Esme who plays catcher, Alice pitches with lightning-fast speed and Edward and Emmett take positions in the outfield, I watch as Rosalie smashes the ball with the aluminum bat and it cracks like thunder from the force her strength and is soon followed by real thunder I turn to Esme and grin

"Now I get why you need the thunder" As the ball shoots like a meteor deep into the forest, rocketing through the trees, Edward disappears after it

"That's gotta be a home run" Esme just smiles giving me a nudge

"Edward's very fast" Rosalie starts to dart around the bases, almost a blur when Edward races out of the forest with the ball and whips it to the home plate and Esme catches it before my eyes a millisecond before Rosalie slides in

"Your out?" I say nervously watching Esme nod in approval and amazed I caught on, As Rosalie stand she glares at me enough to make my breathing slow

"Babe just a game" Emmett howls at her as she pushes by me as Carlisle takes his hit into the sky and Edward and Emmett both race for the catch, diving at least 15 feet and colliding with such might that it sounds like enormous boulders falling, they miss the ball and fall to there feet laughing well Carlisle makes it home safe, next up is Jasper who take a might swing and the ball goes deep into the forest but before Edward can can catch it, Alice suddenly gasps

"STOP! I didn't see them" Suddenly everyone is surrounding me and Jasper is holding me protectively to his side

"They're traveling so quickly" Alice rushes out fast and I'm completely lost on what's going on

"You said they left the county" Rosalie muttered next to Emmett I'm about to ask what's going on when Alice answers

"They did, but then they heard us.." She then looks at Jasper "And changed their minds" I can hear Jasper's deep growl as he turns to me his eyes are pitch black but not of thirst, rage

"Put your hair down" I follow his insurrections quickly letting my hair fall down

"Like that'll help, I could smell her from across the field" Her comment is ignored as Jasper arranges my hair in a way to hide my neck

"I shouldn't have brought you here, I'm so sorry" He whispers painfully

"Why" I ask but then there all snapping there heads to the edge of the forest, there's a faint rustle and then a blonde man with a pony tail and leather jacket, a black skinned corn rolled haired man next to him and finally a fiery curly red headed women I notice there all bare foot, and have deep burgundy eyes as the dark skinned man holds out the baseball Jasper just pitched between his fingers laughing

"I believe this belongs to you" He then tosses the ball but lighting fast before my eyes to Carlisle who catches it with ease, and smiles politely

"Thank you"

"Could you use three more players?"

"Of course" He nods pointing to himself

"I'm Laurent" He then points to the red headed women who's smirking "This is Victoria" Then the blonde man who's watching all us very carefully "And James" The way his eyes trail on us makes my stomach wanna vomit

"Would you like to bat first?" Carlisle asks as Laurent picks up a bat, and the Cullen's start to take the field slowly

"I'm the one with wicked curve ball" Victoria smirks as she catches the ball and everyone shares a laugh, as the wind picks up my hair blows and I can see James breath in the scent looking straight at me

"You brought a snack" Now everyone is crouching in front of me and the other three towards us, but Laurent raises slowly in surrender

"A human"

"The girl is with us"

"We won't harm her" Laurent trying to defuse the situation

"Just try" Emmett growls he's always itching for a fight

"I think it best if you leave" Carlisle suggests

"Yes, I can see the game is over, we'll go now…James?" James eyes don't leave Jasper's though, Laurent puts a hand on James shoulder and finally, James backs into the woods with his cohorts, disappearing, and once there gone everyone starts gathering up the bats and everything

"Get Bella out of here, we'll follow them" Carlisle instructs, Edward then steps up

"I saw into his mind James is a tracker the hunt is his obsession, and Jasper's reaction set him off" Jasper just growls picks me up throwing me into the jeep speeding away talking to himself so quietly I can't hear him

"The first place he'll go is your house, he'll track your scent there" I blink him in shock and horrified of what's happening maybe Nik was right I shouldn't got brought into this life

"What! Charlie's there he's in danger because of me, Because of us" I yell

"Nikoline can protect Charlie, we'll lead the racker away from Charlie still though…somehow" Jasper replies more calmly


	9. Twilight-Running

**Bella PVO**

When we had everything planned out I stormed into the house seeing Charlie laying on the couch watching a baseball game on TV, I started putting on tears and seeing Jasper playing his part acting devastated

"I said, leave me alone!" I yell

"Bella, don't do this just think about it, please"

"Get out! It's over Jasper" I yell and slam the door in his face, I can see Charlie has risen and looks baffled and concerned

"Bella? What happened?" I run my fingers threw my hair replaying same message in my head _I can do this, I can do this, I'm so sorry dad please don't hate me.._

"I have to get out of this place, Out of Forks I'm leaving. Now" I then run upstairs hearing Charlie hurry after me, as I slam my bedroom door I can see Jasper already in my bedroom pulling things from my drawers and shoving them into a duffle faster than I ever could of, I just lean against the door shutting my eyes tightly

"I can't hurt him" I whisper painfully, Jasper just gives me a look of sorrow mouthing that I have to, then there's a knock this is agony

"Bells, did he hurt you?"

"No, dad"

"Then what? Did he break up with you?"

"I broke up with him"

"I thought you liked him?"

"That's why I have to leave, I don't want this I want to go home"

"I'll be in the truck" Jasper whispers before jumping out the window, I gather my strength to continue my performance, I open the door to reveal Charlie walking past him carrying my duffle and truck keys charging down the stairs

"How about I call you're sister and you talk it out with her" I want to badly yes!, I want to call Nik I want my big sister to make everything okay like she always dose but I can't I have to stop always getting my sister to fix my problems

"No I don't wanna see her either" He blinks in shock he knows how close I am to Nik that I'd choose her to talk to before him or Renee any-day

"Your mother's not even in Phoenix"

"She'll come home, I'll call her from the road"

"You can't drive home now, I'll take you to the airport in the morning wait for Nik to come home talk to her"

"I want to drive I need time to think, I'll pull into a motel in a few hours I promise" I head for the front door pausing when Charlie blocks it

"Bells, I know I'm not around much for you and Nik, but I can change that we can do more things together" I take a deep breath hating myself more for what I'm about to do I can feel the tears build up

"Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Or go to the coffee shop? Same people, same steak, same berry cobbler every night? That's you and Nik dad you guys are okay with that but not me" I can see that I hurt him deep as he lets his arm that was blocking the door fall slowly his head down

"Bella…I just got you back" He whispers broken like _I hate myself_

"And if I don't get out now, I'm going to be stuck here like mom did" He looks up stunned at my words I've broken his heart I can see it I take the advantage of his shock and rush out the door towards my truck as the tears fall, I rush out the driveway and down the road going past speed limit, wiping my tears away when Jasper appears at my door opening it

"He'll forgive you" He whispers and switches places with me allowing him to drive, so I slump against the window well he places a gentle hand on my knee

"His face…I said the same words my mother used when she left him"

"It was only way he'd let you go" As he speeds up faster I shake my head

"You're dad's safe now Bella, the tracker is following us" That's a relief suddenly there's a loud boom and a dark figure leaps onto the bed of my truck and I let out a scream

"It's alright it's just Emmett, Alice and Edward are in the car behind us" I catch my breath, I know it's killing Jasper to see me so frightened I just stare out the window watching as we pass tree's upon tree's as we pass more of the town I can catch glimpse of Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela laughing and flirting all innocent and hopeful it makes me jealous somewhat

When we arrived at the Cullen house Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmett rush me from the truck to the house but freeze when the door opens as Laurent is about to exit, Jasper and Emmett take defensive positions in front of me quickly, but stop when Carlisle appears holding his arm out in surrender to stand down

"He came to warn us, About James"

"I've grown tired of his games but he's got unparalleled senses, Absolutely lethal I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years…And the woman Victoria will back him don't underestimate her" They all nod in thanks as he looks at Jasper and me apologetic

"I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here" And then he moves off disappearing into the woods, I'm then pushed into the garage where Esme is running around packing things and Rosalie is sitting there examining her nails really dose she hate me that much? Looking at the cars I know Nik would be jealous a Mercedes, Sedan a SUV and BMW thinking of my sister gave me a painful hint of guilt I should call her but I don't….

Finally Rosalie starts to spring into action, opening cupboards for supplies-cell phones, extra batteries, maps, portable GPS units, change of clothes, cans of gasoline etc, As they load up the vehicles Jasper speaks

"I've had to fight our kind before we're hard to kill"

"But not impossible, we'll tear him up" Edward adds on

"We'll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces" Emmett voice full of venom at the thought and grins knowing he'll get to fight

"I don't relish killing another creature even a sadistic one like James" Carlisle orders

"If he doesn't get to one of us first" Rosalie adds, I shake my head horrified all theses words and ideas

"This is insane, you can't put yourselves in danger like this for me" I voice out

"Too late" Rosalie mutters I send a glare but there not affective as the one Jasper shoots as he grabs two sets of keys off the hook, throwing one set lighting fast to Carlisle

"I'll run Bella south, while you lead the tracker away"

"No Jasper, the tracker thinks you won't leave Bella, He'll follow you" Carlisle states as Alice skips over looking at Jasper

"I'll go with Bella, Edward and I will drive her south" She looks into his eyes when she finishes "I'll keep her safe Jas" He looks at me then nods to her in agreement and surrenders his keys to Edward and opens the duffle he packed of my clothing pulling out some jackets tossing them to Rosalie and Esme

"Esme, Rosalie put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent" As he throws it to Rosalie she looks at it and drops it looking so put out as Edward puts me in the backset of the Mercedes

"Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us" Carlisle turns to look her in shock and is appalled picking up the jacket handing it to her

"Rosalie, Bella is with Jasper she's a part of this family now and we protect our family" She growls put dose as she's told putting my jacket on not before I hear Jasper worn her about how not nice Nik's bites can be which makes her stiffen and follow along, Esme then hits the door opener and the massive metal doors roll open, Carlisle squeezes Jasper's shoulder before he and Esme climb into the SUV and everyone finishes loading up and are now climbing into the cars and Jasper walks over to my open window

"If any of you get hurt because of me" I start but he shakes his head grabbing my hand

"We won't, there are five of us, two of them when it's done I'll come get you" He pulls me closer looking deep into my eyes like he's searching into my soul "You're my life now" Then he kisses me lightly on the lips

"I want Nik" I whisper he nods in understanding before Edward peels out the garage and we speed down the road not before turning around to catch a glimpse of Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett going opposite way, I lean back closing my eyes trying to make my thoughts silent

**Is Nik gonna come to the recuse?….**


	10. Twilight-Near Death

**Thoughts are in Bold/Italic **

**Bella PVO**

We made it to Phoenix by dawn the next morning we pulled into a fancy four star hotel letting me sleep few more hours, when I woke around dinner time I checked seeing my mom still had not returned my four messages, I walked into the living room area where Edward and Alice where sitting holding hands looking up they smiled as I walked in further seeing the food on the table I smiled thanking them

Once I finished my turkey club sandwich and salad, I picked up my phone again I started scrolling threw my contacts stopping by _Nik _I sighed sadly I should call her Charlie probably did the minute I drove away she's going to be angry, betrayed, hurt

I left her without word, I was in trouble and I didn't call her I didn't ask for her help I took help from people I've only known for few months even if they we're family now or not, to her I was her only family since rest of her's was gone

"I know you want to call her Bella, and you should she's you're sister and we all love her scared of her but love her" I smiled shaking my head putting my phone back in my pocket

"No she's be upset I didn't call from the beginning" She just nodded then she had a blank face looking ahead I looked Edward who looked full of concern

"The tracker, he just changed course" Edward whispered quickly setting a pad of paper and pencil in front of her as she starts drawing out what she's seeing

"Where will it take him Alice?" Edward questions I look him silently asking if he can see getting a shake of the head that he can't she's blocking him

"Mirrors, It's a room of mirrors" She draws faster at hyper speed, closing her eyes trying to see it clearly from her facial expressions

"How do the visions work? Jasper said they weren't always certain?"

"She sees the course people are on, while they're on it, If they change their minds, the visions change" I sigh looking over Alice shoulder at the drawing it's not as amazing as Nik draws but not bad it's dark and I recognize it

"So the course James is on now will lead him to..a old ballet studio" Alice and Edward look at me in bewilderment

"You've been here?" Alice asks slowly I nod

"Ya, I don't know I used to take ballet lessons as a kid, The school had an arch like that?" I answer pointing to the drawing

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Edward asks

"Yeah, around the corner from my house but I haven't been there in ten years"

"Do you have any reason to go now?"

"No, I hated that place" Alice and Edward then share a look trying to figure this out when a loud vibrating goes off making me jump in surprise pulling it out checking the ID I answer quickly exhaling in relief

"Jasper are you alright?" I ask nervously

"I'm coming to get you" He sighs "We lost the tracker the women is still in the area, Rosalie and Esme are protecting your father…Nik hasn't returned still" I shut my eyes tightly

"This is my fault, You warned me but I didn't think I just—" I am so full of guilt I can't finish my sentence and feel like smacking myself

"Bella, we're in too deep, we can't change how we feel"

"No..we can't, when will you get here?"

"In a couple hours then you and I will go somewhere together the others will keep hunting" Then his voice changes to something that sends shivers down my spine at the authority in it"Bella I swear to you I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again" I feel my eyes start welling up after we say goodbye, Alice heads down to the lobby settling the bill while Edward handles loading up the car, I'm just packing the clothes from the trip when my phone rings again showing _Home _on the caller ID it's my mom I sigh answering nervously

"Mom, I'm so glad you got my—"

"Bella? Bella? Where are you?" My mom's panic voice interrupts me I shake my head

"Calm down mom, Everything is fine okay? I'll explain every—" I then hear rustling on the line as if my mom dropped it

"Mom? are you there?" I ask in worry but the voice that replies is not my mothers but cold and husky one that makes my heart race in fear

"Nice house, you have here not the best on the block but comfortable" I gasp for breath looking around for some kind answer or anything to figure out what to do

"I was prepared to wait for you but then mom came home after she received a very worried call from your dad, It all worked out quiet well" My eyes grow wide with fear he has my mother oh my god

"I must say, Forks High School doesn't protect its students privacy very well it was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address" I am about to open my mouth when rustling happens again

"BELLA, BELLA" Mom's feared voice screams threw the phone again I shake my head stuttering out my words

"Don't, don't just leave my mother out of this she has nothing to do with it" I yell

"You're protective of her that's nice, you can still save her but you'll need to get away from your friends can you do that?"

"I don't know" I whisper

"It's your mothers life depends on it?"I wipe my tears

"Where?"

"How about you're old ballet studio and hurry or poor mommy will pay the price for that mistake" Then theres a dial tone I stuff my phone back in my pocket grabbing my jacket and flying out the room fastest I ever have and without falling, when I reach the lobby I scan for Edward and Alice and spot them outside under the porte cacher loading the Mercedes slipping past them quickly I hail down a taxi jumping in quickly giving the driver the address

_**I've never given much thought to how I would die, But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go…**_

When we pull up its dark out already I climb out nervously paying the driver and watch as they leave me facing the deserted building I twirl the ring on my finger that my mother gave me nervously then reach into my jacket pocket pulling out the can pepper spray my dad gave me shaking it hearing it full I stuff it back in and move my feet inside

_**I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death…they also brought me to Jasper **_

I peer in the windows the blinds are drawn but the inside I can hear rustling around I slip inside looking around it's the exact same as when I was a kid but older and dusty with all the mirrors around it makes me nervous

"Bella, where are you?" I hear my mom I whirl around trying to find the source of her voice and follow it to the cleaning supply closet I throw the door open expecting find my mom but instead is a TV playing a video when I was a child in which I was hiding and Renee found me hiding cause no one liked me and I was a shit dancer, I hear laugher behind and spin around trying to locate James in the mirrors

"That's my favourite part. Stubborn child weren't you?" He laughs my face goes red with rage but also relief that he didn't have my mom after all

"She's not here" I whisper

"Sorry but you really made it too easy" In the mirror he sighs almost disappointed like, then he is next to me holding a video camera in my face

"So to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together, Borrowed this from your house hope you don't mind" He smirks turning it on seeing the light go red "And….action" I push him out the way and run for the door

"Excellent an escape attempt" He cheered then he's in front of me smirking I freeze looking for a way out there isn't he'll catch me "It'll break Jasper's little heart" Then he leans in smelling my hair and touches my throat lightly I shake my head

"Jasper has nothing to do with this" I stutter trying to be brave he just smiles

"He will, his rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you" He's toying with me and is enjoying it I reach into my pocket feeling for the pepper spray and pull it out spraying it in his face and take his distraction and run hearing him growl loudly until he's in front of me again after he leaped over my head he looks amused and then flings me across the floor like a bowling ball and I smash hard into a mirrored column, As James captures it on film

"Beautiful, very visually dynamic I chose my stage well" He soon advances towards me, I feel my head pulling my hand back looking at the blood I stiffen in fear as he inhales the smell of it

"Still stubborn aren't you? Is that what makes you special because frankly I don't see it, too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you instead he kept you this fragile little human, it's cruel really" He flips on the camera again but the lens is coated with pepper spray as he tries to wipe it off "Well done! You succeeded in annoying me" As he throws the camera and then stomps on my shin I can hear and feel the bone snap and I scream in agony at how much it hurts holding my leg

"Tell Jasper how much it hurts, Tell him to avenge you" He screams holding the camera back in my face again

"No, Jasper don't" I yell I won't give him the satisfaction, James growls more angry then before and stands he opens to say something when he's thrown into the mirrors on the other side of the studio and a loud roar rings out threw the building I look up in blurry vision and it's Nik! She's here and she's crouched down in front of me in protective stand

"What the—" James asks in surprise taking my sister's appearance of her bright yellow eyes with black veins and sharp fangs as she growls louder speeding over and grabbing him then throwing him up in the ceiling like a rag doll hearing the biens crackle and break to the floor from his heavy weight in which he joins them to the floor still in shock and fear what's in front of him

"What are you? Who are—you?" He yells

"I'm her sister!" She growls angrily "As to what I am is you're grim reaper and I'm angry" She roars as they start fighting there's blurs around the room and crashes followed, I'm trying to stay awake but my vision it blurred I soon feel someone grabbing ahold of me opening my eyes it's Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett with Alice

Roars and growls can be heard I turn to see my sister is fighting James who's gotten over his shock and is trying to fight back but is loosing quickly for her being so fast and strong

"Emmett, Edward, Alice go help her" Carlisle orders as he looks over my injuries

"NO! He's mine!" Nik roars I see the three Cullen's stay back not wanting to upset my angry hybrid sister, she holding James throat above her head as his feet dangle and kick, tightening her grip his marble skin is crackling around her fingers and he's begging and whimpering in pain "Get the floor boards" Nik orders I see Edward and Emmett ripping up the floors and Alice is starting a fire as Nik rips off James head with one clean swipe of her hand his screams can be heard as she throws it in the burning fire and then rips his arms and legs throwing rest his body in watching it burn and the last his screams die down

"Bella can you hear me stay awake" Carlisle orders as Jasper's holding me whispering in my ear and trying to take my pain as his own, we're joined by the others and I'm stolen into someone else's arms looking up at ocean blue eyes, which soon turn yellow as she brings her wrist to her mouth biting down then putting it to my lips

"Drink it Bells do it" She begs I open my mouth grabbing her arm drinking her blood she's never healed me before so this is new she always said it was too dangerous and the odd thing her blood tastes not like blood but amazing I groan at the taste pulling tighter as she pets my hair as I drink when I've had enough she pulls away, and Carlisle steps in to examine my wounds in amazement

"Amazing…it's healed the bones the scraps on her face it's a miracle" I don't hear anymore after that all I remember is looking up at my sister and whispering

"I'm so sorry" Before everything goes black

**Nikoline the big sister to recuse, yes she killed James I couldn't let the Cullen's have the pleasure the question is Nik going to live up to her promise in telling the Cullen's to leave her sister again…**


	11. Twilight-Waking Up

**I finally have a new chapter sorry for these past few months making promises to post one, but I been so distracted but here it is one more chapter of Twilight before we move onto 'New Moon' now I need help though guys honestly how should Nik be reunited with Caroline and Klaus? Leave comments or message**

**dollface. 24xo**

**Bella PVO**

Slowly as I opened my eyes feeling a bright light I squinted them shut again groaning a little as my body hurt so badly, The feeling of an oxygen tube in my nose bothered me, as I reached for it a hand came into focus then a figure…my mom

"You're awake, baby you're okay" Rene exclaimed in joy I laid confused taking in my surroundings I was in a hospital bed my leg was bandaged in a cast, On the dresser in the corner I see get well cards and a photo montage of my friends from Forks

"Jasper? Where's" I started slowly

"He's asleep" Rene nods across the room to a chair in which Jasper is pretending to be asleep "He never leaves, And you're dad and sister are down in the cafeteria" I sat there silent trying remember the events, Nik had came and saved me, then gave me blood but why was a I still in pain in a cast, I lied to my sister and now she's not even here when I wake up I felt hurt and guilty at the same time

"What happened" I asked slowly

"Baby you fell down two flights of stairs and through a window, Jasper came here to convince you to come back to Forks, His father brought him down you went to their hotel but you tripped on the stairs" I nod taking in the cover story the Cullen's obviously thought out

"Sounds like me" I joked as my mom smiles before a beeping sounds and she pulls out her cell phone and opens it and starts typing a reply

"It's Phil, He's so worried about you" I look at her in surprise

"Mom, you're…texting" She looks up smiling at me

"I told him to stay in Florida, The Suns signed him!" She exclaimed as I put out a smile

"That's great mom"

"Jacksonville is always sunny and you and you're sister will have your own bathrooms again.."

"Mom, wait I want to live in Forks, I have dad" I look around at the get well cards again "and friends" then spotting a picture of me and Nik making goofy faces at the camera then I look at Jasper again, my mom follows my eye sight

"And he's here" She finishes I shrug not conceding the truth "Charlie doesn't like him, Blames him for your leaving as does you're sister"

"What do you think?" I ask

"I think that boy is in love with you" She whispers I smile as she put out a grin on her face before I glance at Jasper again

"Um, Mom would you mind getting Dad? I want to talk to him..Apologize and then I really need see Nik" I plead

"I'm sure he doesn't care about that baby, and you're sister isn't angry but I'll go get them" She places a kiss on my forehead before exiting, as I watch her go and the door is shutting I turn back to find Jasper standing next to me with deep concern on his face, He slowly leans down and kisses my forehead soothingly

"Is James..did you?" He shakes his head

"Nik took care of him before we had time, and the women Victoria she ran off" I close my eyes in relief then look back to him

"I'm alive because of you too you know" I can see his eyes darken

"You're in here because of me, you're alive because of you're sister" He states before slowly stroking my face "The worst of it was thinking I couldn't do anything"

"But you did"

"Bella, you should go to Jacksonville. Where I can't hurt you anymore" He whispers

"What? No I want to be with you, I don't want" I start breathing heavy as a panic attack seems to start before I feel it slip away as fast as it came, and he moves sit next to me on the bed "You can't leave me ever!" I cry

"Shh It's alright, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here" As he wraps his arms around me this cold body soothes me as I start to relax and curl up in his arms and closing my eyes tightly

**Nik PVO**

Shaking my head outside of Bella's hospital room listening to her pleads for Jasper not to leave her broke me inside, I can't send him away it'll kill her and I can't do that to her but I'm angry for her not calling and telling me what was happening, After I killed James I gave Bella some my blood to heel her wounds but not enough for her broken ankle I couldn't risk it, I then ran back to Forks to be with Charlie for when he received the phone call about her being in the hospital

He was angry blamed Jasper and cursed him out the entire ride before Rene showed up worried after hugging me to death she went and sat with Bella, I didn't speak to any the Cullen's and all Charlie did was glare we left it to Rene to speak to them, I wanted them to stay away from me so I sat with Charlie until Rene came to tell us Bella was awake and wanted to speak to us to apologize

But I didn't need or want her apology because all that mattered to me was she was alive and safe so for now I'll let her be with Jasper because she loves him and I won't take that from her…but I will be watching him and of them

**Bella PVO**

A week later I was back home, Alice and Jasper came and visited me every day. Nik and me talked and she forgave me somewhat but her trust in me was gone I lost it when I didn't call her for help when I kept something that big from her and it take time to get it back, which I could understand

I even agreed to go to the dance with Jasper, so I was sitting in my bedroom in front my mirror as Nik curled my hair and tied it back simple and helped me dress since I had trouble with the boot cast on my leg, I borrowed the dress from Alice after her begging non-stop

"All done" Nik declared I looked myself and smiled I looked amazing usually I thought myself plain and normal but right now I felt beautiful "You look beautiful Bells" As she helped me stand

"Thanks Nik..for everything" Her eyes darkened she understood I wasn't just thanking her for helping me get ready it was for saving me, she stood there silent her eyes not leaving mine before she sighed

"I'll always protect you Bella, but next time you're in trouble I'm you're first call" I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly hugging her feeling her responding as well as she ran her fingers threw my hair which I loved

"I promise" I whispered before letting go as I grabbed onto her shoulder help me down the stairs one at a time laughing as I almost slipped a few times, before looking into the kitchen to see Charlie cleaning fish with a big hunting knife as Jasper sat awkwardly dressed in an elegant suit, as Charlie glared at him nonstop, when they hear us come into the kitchen. Jasper looks up in surprise as I step in with little difficulty, looking down feeling myself blush

"Alice lent me the dress it was the only thing that would fit over my cast, is it too..?" I question

"You're perfect" Jasper nods before looking at Charlie "I'll take good care of her Chief"

"Heard that before" He muttered as Nik grows a smirk and covers a chuckle with a fake cough going stand next to him as Jasper heads for the door and as I go to follow him but Charlie holds me back I look at him with questioning eyes

"I put new pepper spray in your bag" He whispers as Nik does laugh this time holding onto the doorframe for support as I roll my eyes

"Dad" I plead, he rolls his eyes before looking at me lovingly and giving my shoulder a quick squeeze

"And..you look beautiful" He finishes as we share a smile with a quick hug from Nik I head out for the night


	12. Twilight-Prom

**Sorry is the chapter sucks onto 'New Moon' next chapter **

**Thoughts in Bold/Italic **

**Bella PVO**

I moved around in my seat a lot during the drive to the hotel the dance was being held at trying to get comfortable feeling some discomfort in my ankle I know Jasper could feel it which is why he'd let go the steering wheel and hold my hand every so often, when finally pulling up there was no free parking spaces close enough to the front, and not wanting me to walk so far on my booted leg he helped me out the car and over to the bench to rest

"Here, I'll be right back" He said helping me into sitting position and going park the BMW, looking around it was beautiful lights shinning and lots students laughing I let a smile come to my face, before I heard my name being called from behind me

"Bella" I turned seeing Jacob standing there smiling

"Jacob, Hey" I replied as he took a seat next to me looking me over

"Nice outfit" He laughed I rolled my eyes moving my hair from my face

"You, too" I replied looking over his dark jeans and white button up and loose tie "Are you crashing the prom or something, are you coming with a date" He looked uncomfortable not meeting my eyes, as he cast his own down before clearing his throat

"Um no, uh my dad paid me to come talk to you, twenty bucks" He laughed as I joined in nodding my head

"Let's hear it"

"Just don't get mad, okay? He wants you to break up with your boyfriend. It's just he said uh 'quote' we'll be watching you" He said trying be serious but let a smile come to his face as I looked confused and nodded with a laugh

"Okay, well tell him 'Thank' I guess" I said laughing seeing him nod

"Okay"

"And pay up" That made him laugh louder this time

"Okay" He nodded as I started to stand up "Come, I'll help you" Before long Jasper joined us and him and Jacob seemed be having glaring contest

"Jacob, I'll take it from here"

"Guess I'll see you around, Bella…Say hi Nik" He replied nodding before heading back into the woods

"Um" I said

"I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves descend" Jasper commented before leading me to the couples walk through arch labelled 'Mote-Carlo' stopping at the arch to take a photo together much to my dismay

"I can't believe you're making me do this" I whisper as we stop and pose for the photograph

"Smile" Is his only reply before we're walking threw the door into the building, then to the dance floor

"Wow, you are really trying to kill me"

"Prom is an important rite of passage, I don't want you to miss anything"

"Oh" I looked around seeing a lot of classmates before spotting Mike and Jessica who wave and nod and make signals at us from a distance, then I see Eric and Angela who wave at us as well

"Bella" Eric shouts waving harder as I return it

"You wanna go" Jasper asks I nod repeatedly

"Yeah" As he leads me to the gazebo outside which is beautiful covered in christmas lights and roses honestly looks magical

"Shall we?" He asks leading me towards it I look him like he's crazy

"You're serious"

"Oh my god" He states before holding me in dancing position and raises me on his feet as we move to the music in the background "See? You're dancing" He smiles

"At prom" I commented looking at the other couples who have left us alone now "Jasper, why do you like me like this, human I mean James could of bit me if Nik hadn't got there in time and the venom would of spread and I could've been like you by now"

"You don't know what you're saying, You don't want this" He states eyes darkened

"I want you. Always" I promise

"I'm not gonna end your life for you"

"I'm dying, already every second I get closer, older.."

"It's the way it's supposed to be.."

"Alice told me that she saw me like you, I'm supposed to be like you"

"Her visions change"

"Yeah, based on what people decide, I've decided" I say titling my head back to show my necks pulse point

"You're sister would not agree.." He whispered lowering his head

"It's not her choose and she will love me no matter"

"So that's what you dream about? Becoming a monster" He whisper's in my ear his cold breath sending shivers down my spine

"I dream about being with you forever"

"Forever" He promises touching my neck slowly with tip his fingers looking straight into my eyes

"Um" I gulp

"And you're ready right now?"

"Yes" I state determined as he bends his head down further to my neck and presses his lips to my throat for few moments

"It's not enough…just to have a long and happy life with me?" I am silent for a moment taking it all in, I do want to graduate still and I can't leave Charlie yet and I'd have to if I turned and Nik would she really be okay with it maybe I should wait for now…

"Yeah..for now" He smiles as our lips touch and we share a sweet kiss and dance the night away

_**No one will surrender tonight. But I won't give in. I know what I want**_

Unknown to us there is a red headed women watching us from above with a sinister smile with a promise to advantage the death of her love…


	13. New Moon-Birthday Girl

**Finally onto 'new moon' I hope you're enjoy the story so far, lots more action to come and some Paul/Nik eventually….**

**I was asked why I chose to pair Jasper and Bella and to answer that question I found Edward to be controlling of Bella and Alice to be the same of Jasper and I thought they fit better together which lead me to thinking Jasper and Bella had better chemistry there both quiet and keep to themselves so if I couldn't have that in the movie why not here plus Jasper's hotter I'm I right? **

**I'm still having trouble figuring out how to write Klaus and Caroline into the story and how they will reunite with Nik it's pretty tough so once again if anyone has any ideas I'm all ears don't be shy!**

**Now onto the story I'll try make it a long chapter but I hope you enjoy, keep on with the reviews.. **

**dollface. 24xo**

**Dream-**_Italic_

**Bella PVO-Four Months Later**

_I'm surrounded by the dark, lush, greenery of the forest floor as my foot slams down next to a tulip that lays in the damp ground, nearly crushing it as my foot immediately lifts off again, it grazes the tulip, knocking it's petals off _

_I change course and starting running abruptly in different direction of the woods, as I am searching desperately for something my heavy breathing and running feet and sounds of plants and mud crushed below my feet are the only sounds that could be heard, before long I come to a opening between the trees _

"_Jasper" I yell scared of what's happening is this a dream? "Nik" I shout looking around my surroundings…_

_Ahead through the darkness of the thick forest I see sunlight, a clearing and I hurtle toward it_

"_Jasper" I yell again _

_As I burst threw into the sunlight, It's the meadow of where Jasper revealed his skin in the sun the first time, But he's not here now. Instead I see across the meadow an old women, white hair, framing her withered face, My eyes widen in surprise as I recognize her_

"_Gran?" Gran looks as surprised as I am, I smile and wave as does Gran as I start towards her but then_

"_Bella" I musical rough voice says, I spin around behind me to see Jasper emerge from the forest, his alabaster skin in sharp contrast to the shadows, I beam at him, relieved in love..until he moves to the edge of the shade, inches from the sun's rays_

"_Stop! She'll see you" I beg _

_But Jasper just smiles and steps into the sunlight, Sunbeams shatter off his skin like a thousand rainbow shards, as if he were made of diamonds, an amazing sight to be seen. Jasper now inches from me still glistening that entrances me more, I wrap an arm around his waist, the arrange my face into a calm expression, As we turn to my Gran whose expression is calm too, Gran's arm is extended as if she also holds someone. As we move closer only feet from Gran now, I'm about to present Jasper but I see something that stops me in horror, Gran's mimics my movement exactly, with growing anxiety I reach out to Gran…and touch glass!_

_The before me scene changes and now I find Gran is surrounded by a gilded frame it's like a mirror, mounted on a wall with wallpaper reflecting a surreal dreamlike version of the forest behind me_

"_Oh my god" I whisper now realizing that's not my Gran! it's me at least six-five years older, I spin to look at perfect eternally nineteen year old Jasper, as he takes my now wrinkled, age spotted hand and kisses it. Then he leans in very close to my eighty-three year old face and whispers in my ear_

"_Happy birthday Bella"_

—

Gasping up from my dream sweat dripping down my neck, I look around seeing I'm laying in my bed with a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' still laying on my chest from night before, As I sit up the dream still weighing on me, I look around my room

It's cluttered with pictures now of Jasper, of the Cullen's. Me and Nik along with Rene, Phil, Charlie some my friends from school, but mostly memorabilia of all things is Jasper. A knock on the door brings me out of it as it opens and my dad and Nik enter carrying three presents, two wrapped and one not

"Happy birthday Bells" They exclaim together as Nik jumps onto the bed next to me and gives me a birthday hug and I wrap my arms tightly around her breathing in her freshly showered skin that smells of lavender and coconut feeling safe once again, she pulls away looking at me asking with her eyes if I'm okay which I nod before looking at the presents they hold shaking my head

"Guys, we agreed no gifts" I short of whine but Nik just smirks along with Charlie looking all proud themselves for not following my request

"At least mine isn't wrapped" Charlie counters as Nik gives his shoulder a push in friendly matter he just shakes his head, handing me a pink digital camera, and I am pleased with the gift despite saying I didn't want anything

"Okay, this is actually kind of great. thanks dad" He nods handing me a wrapped gift

"Goes with this one, from you're mom we coordinated, well she coordinated me" I take the wrapped gift opening to reveal a black handmade scrapbook "It's to put your pictures in, record your senior year. Man senior year first you're sister now you, how'd you get so old so fast" I laugh he's still sad that Nik had graduated three months back and had started college two weeks ago but happy she decided stay living at home, he had even let a few tears slip when she had told him of her plans. It was so sweet to watch and I was so proud my sister now this was my last year of high school

"Not that old" I mutter leaning my head onto Nik's shoulder as she pats my back laughing

"I don't know, is that a wrinkle or grey hair?" Charlie teases but to me it was horror as I push out Nik's hold and race to the mirror searching my face and hair as I see Nik glare at Charlie threw the mirror and him holding his hands up in surrender rolling his eyes

"I was kidding" He mutters, I sigh

"So not funny dad" I deadpan as he backs out the room and I sit next to Nik who smiles at me handing me another wrapped gift I smile back opening it, I see a small jewellery box, looking up at her wide eyed. She nods to reassure me it's okay, I slowly open it seeing a beautiful silver thin ring as I pick it up carefully looking it over seeing two stones, not just any stones my own birthstone along with hers

"Look" She points to inside of inner circle of the ring to where it's engraved _Sisters always &amp; forever _I don't know how long I look at it before I'm throwing my arms around her in a deep hug

"This is the best present thank you, I'll never take it off" I promise putting it on my right hand's middle finger, she grins wildly

"I'm glad you like it, have fun at school Bells" She whispers kissing my hair and leaving me to my own but before she can leave I stop her

"Wait Nik" She hums and I walk over holding the camera smiling, she laughs before standing next to me taking the camera in her own hand, then wrapping a arm around my shoulder as I follow suit and wrap my own around her waist, then she holds the camera up above our heads

"Say cheese" She smirks before the flash goes off, when she hands it back we look it over and I think to myself with a smile on my face…_This is the best birthday ever _


	14. New Moon-Invite

**Compulsion-Italic **

**Bella PVO**

After my eventful morning I had breakfast with Nik and Charlie before heading off to school in my beast of a truck, Phil and Rene had bought Nik a new car for a graduation present much to Charlie's dismay, so she could drive herself to the college in Settle each day, so I now owned the beast to myself which was more then okay with me

It was a cloudily day today which meant Jasper, and Alice and Edward would be at school today since Rosalie and Emmett graduated few months back with Nik, as I drove in the overcast landscape of the rainy world that is Forks, my truck finally pulls into the high school and parking near my group of friends that are gathered around Tyler's van. Climbing out my truck I shoulder my book back and look around the parking lot in hopes of spotting Jasper

"Wherefore art thou, Bella" Mike yells out as I walk towards him Angela, Eric, Ben, Jessica and Lauren with Tyler "You finish the Shakespeare assignment?" He questions as I'm about to open my mouth Jessica interrupts me

"He means will you finish his assignment?" Everyone laughs as Mike turns red with embarrassment

"No, I don't—okay I do" He admits which makes everyone laugh harder, I shake my head

"I can help you with it, but first" I start and pulling my digital camera from my bags front pocket shaking in front them "I need a picture. My mom's expecting a scrapbook full of memories" Angela shakes her own camera

"I take em, I don't pose for em" She remarks with a smile

"You do today" Eric states putting the camera on the front of Tyler's van as they all get in arrangement of poses with smiles, as I go take the picture Jessica put hand out to stop me

"You'll photoshop my nose if it looks big right?"

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture, no one will be looking at you guys" Eric jokes, Jessica just scoffs and Angela flicks him in the nose, as I go to aim the camera I have a clear picture shot ready, I look at it for a second freezing on them as the flash goes off taking the picture, fun, delightfully carefree..but when the camera lowers, their playfulness has dissipated as they see someone behind me, looking over I see Jasper climbing out his black BMW

"Oh good, Hale's here" Mike says dryly

"Yay" Jessica mutters as my friends start to be uncomfortable and move off way from us towards the school, Eric passes by patting my shoulder

"Check ya later" I don't seem even register their tone, I'm too transfixed on Jasper who approaches me, eyes never leaving mine, He finally reaches me washing away all my concerns

"Happy birthday" Expect that one, my face falls and turn on my back walking away, him following

"Don't remind me"

"Your birth is definitely a day to celebrate" He reminds me wrapping his arm around my shoulder heading towards the front of the school

"Not for me"

"Eighteen is a little early to be worrying about your age"

"It's one year younger than you" He smiles

"Bella, I'm hundred and twenty" He grins as I roll my eyes

"True, maybe I should be creeped out that I'm dating such an old guy" He chuckles amused

"Yes, it's the age that's creepy, not the fact that you're dating a vampire"

"My sister's a hybrid" I counter which he laughs shaking his head pulling me in for a kiss, it's tenderly adoringly perfect, as I kiss him back despite our restraint, the passion mounts…until he pulls away as always, I'm left wanting more, He nods towards the school building in front of us

"Class" He reminds, sighing I nod

"Right, Class" I groan catching my breath, we start towards the building, but stops and looks in different direction looking irritated

"Someone wants you"

"Bella" I hear a shout, turning I see sixteen year old Jacob Black jogging up carrying a used car part from the looks, long black ponytail wagging, He looks so much older then he is due to his tall, muscular body, but the gregarious Jacob is a little klutzy, still catching up to his growth spurt, He nods to Jasper who seems to move off to the side to give us privacy as he can but his eyes stay with us

"God, Jacob what are they feeding you on the rez, steroids? You're huge" As he pulls me in for a bear hug

"Wouldn't seem so drastic if you came around more, and bring Nik I miss her too" He encourages

"I will, soon. But isn't your school like ten miles that way?" He shows me the car part again smiling

"Just here buying this for the Rabbit, I'm almost done with the rebuild, Gotta come take a ride when it's done" He then looks like he's remembered something "Oh, and hey happy birthday you're dad told my dad so…" He pulls something from his coat a small woven dreamcatcher, feathers dangling from it, and hands it over to me

"I saw it the other day and thought of you, it catches bad dreams" I smile looking it over quickly before placing it in my bag

"This, I need. It's great"

"Bella, the bell's about to ring" Jasper reminds and right on the moment it does, Jacob seems to give Jasper a amiable smile with a hint it snark

"Ohh, look at you all psychic"

"I don't have that particular gift, but I can read a watch I'm clever that way" Jasper remarks as they share a tight smile, I intercede and squeeze Jacob's arm

"Bye Jake, and thank you" As Jasper guides me away

"How come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don't?" He asks as we walk threw the halls

"He's just a friend"

"Friends don't spend two weeks looking for the perfect dreamcatcher" I look him in surprise "Edward could hear his mind from here"

"Don't have you're brother read his mind for you if it bothers you so much"

"Kinda of hard for him to tune out" I just laugh as we walk threw until I hear a squeal and Alice is jumping over the stairs bannister

"Bella" She screams in joy rushing over hugging me tightly as I see Edward behind her smiling, as she pulls away

"Happy-" I hush her before she can finish she rolls her eyes

"Shh!" She just gives me another hug before whispering in my ear

"Birthday" She pulls back before thrusting a wrapped gift in my hands I scowl looking at her

"Alice didn't I say no gifts?" I remind for maybe the thousandth time that day

"You did, I didn't listen, I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it!" She promises "You're going to wear it to you're party tonight" I snap my head to hers after stuffing the present in my bag

"Party?" I deadpan

"Please? It'll be fun" She smiles eyes turning to Jasper giving a wink

"I…guess I can deal" I finish confused, I go open my mouth again but she hurriedly interrupts

"Great! See ya at seven…oh and there's something in there for Nik too" She then hugs me again and races off before I can change my mind, to which I then realize

"Jasper! that's no fair with the mood control" I say looking at him as he laughs, and gives me apologetic bow

"Even I knew that was coming and I can't read her mind" Edward smiles before being dragged away with Alice

"Vampires you can't trust them" Jasper whispers

**Nik PVO**

Pulling away from the female student who had been driving me crazy since I started this art course here in Settle, blood was dripping down her neck as she groaned eyes half closed, I rolled my eyes before my face returned back normal I then grabbed her by the shoulders holding her straight up making her look into my eyes

"_This never happened, you're boyfriend likes to get rough just clean and bandage it"_

She repeated the words hypnotizing like, before picking up her bag and heading away I licked the left over blood from my chin before heading towards my car and driving back to Forks, as I get halfway home my cell phone rings I reach over the passenger seat and pick it up seeing the caller ID says 'Charlie' I answer keeping one hand on the wheel

"Hi Charlie" I say once I've picked up and then his gruff voice come over the phone

"**Hiya Nik, listen I'm over at the Black's place and was wondering if you could do me a favour and bring me my fishing equipment" **

"Ya sure I guess, wait aren't we doing dinner for Bells?"

"**She called me at lunch time asked if it was okay if she could go the Cullen's saying they planned her a party" **He says annoyed which I don't blame him

"I see alright, I'll be by probably 20 minutes" I don't wait for his reply just hang out annoyed that Bella has decided to go there instead of the dinner me and Charlie had planned on taking her out to, when I arrive home I keep the car running as I jump out, walking around the house to the back shed and see Charlie's fishing gear and tail box and rod, grabbing them I head back to my car and throw them in the trunk and reverse out the driveway and head for the rez

Before long I arrive at the old Black's home, I used to spend a lot of time here as a kid with Bella when we'd play and tease Jacob and his sisters, I grab Charlie's things from the trunk and head to the front door and knock before long Jacob answers smiling when he see's me

"Nik" He says in surprise before pulling in a hug I roll my eyes but return the greeting half heartily

"Jake, how are you love?" I reply

"I'm good, come in" I don't even get to walk in I'm dragged in as he's pulling me around inside the house towards the living room where Charlie is seating having a beer, with Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and group of boys, some which are half naked and two girls

"Charlie, someone here for you" Jacob sing songs as I enter the room which everyone turns there eyes to me, and Charlie stands grabbing the tail box and fishing rod from my outstretched hands

"Thanks Nik" He gruffly replies patting my shoulder

"No problem, Hi Billy..Harry" I greet they both nod sending me smiles, they always had this knowing look when they would see me always drove me crazy with wanting to know what they we're thinking

"Nikoline looking more beautiful each day" Harry replies with a smile I chuckle

"And you look more handsomer each time I see you" I wink as he laughs blushing red we've always joked like that along with Billy

"Now Nik I need a favour" Charlie looks me with pleading eyes I sigh I know where this is going

"I'm afraid to ask what" He rubs the back his neck which he does when he's nervous

"Can you go with Bella tonight to the Cullen's" I groan rubbing my forehead

"Why I am I being punished I say we tell her she can't seem them besides Jasper's such a pansy" I remark getting a few chuckles around the room and Charlie smiles nodding in agreement

"I know, I know but please she was gonna ask you and you'd probably say no but I don't trust that boy" I agree with you completely Charlie, sighing I run my fingers threw my hair before nodding

"Fine, I'll go but if I happen go crazy cause of being same house with them you're paying for my therapy" I state before adding "and new shoes" He nods shaking my hand sealing the deal

"Thanks Nik" He says thankful I nod

"You're welcome you're lucky I'm feeling generous"

"So Nik any boyfriends" Billy ask's I shake my head

"Now Billy we know you're the only man for me don't tell Harry but you're my favourite" I whisper but he can hear and laughs heartily as Harry gasps in shock hand to his chest

"I feel betrayed" He comments

"You have Sue" He smiles

"True" I sigh pulling out my cell phone to look at the time, school just ended for Bella I better get going

"Now must be going" I hear shouts of goodbyes all around as I wave and head out the door back to my car and driving home to get ready for a night of hell….


	15. New Moon-The Party

**Author's Note—**

**Hello my wonderful reviewers and everyone who has favourited this story, I know its been months since I've added a new chapter and I apologize for that its been busy for me in my hectic life but I finally decided to start writing again…**

**So I've come up with a few new ideas I'm gonna go outside the storyline a little bit and somethings will be changed and I'm sure you'll notice the difference I won't tell you what I change cause surprises always keep you interested and wanting find out what's gonna happen I find**

**Plus I plan to add some humour to the story to lighten it up as well as some dark moments…..Without further ado chapter 15 'The Party'**

**Bella PVO**

After saying goodbye to Jasper and thanking him for dropping me off after school, then telling him I'd get a ride to his house tonight instead of him picking me up, even after he promised it was no trouble I told him I would get a ride from Nik cause I was positive I could convince her into joining me tonight for the party Alice had decided to throw me even after I had said I did not want one I knew her heart was in the right place so I couldn't be upset with her

After finishing up the dishes in the sink and cleaning up the mess left over in the kitchen since Nik and Charlie never clean just make messes it was always left up to me not that I minded, I then cleaned up my bedroom picking up my dirty laundry before heading to Charlie's room making his bed and taking his dirty laundry as well, then headed across the hall to Nik's bedroom and started picking up her clothes which was all around her bedroom under her bed, the closet her desk she was always horrible at organizing. A few of her clothes I'd have to throw away cause the blood stains would defiantly not wash away, I then made her bed before closing the door behind me

After a good two hours of cleaning, doing all the laundry then folding and putting them away in there respectable places, I then felt so tired I decided to have a shower to wake me up and wash the sweat I gathered from all my hard work of cleaning up, just as I got out the shower I heard the front door open and close

"Nik? Dad?" I yelled out

"It's me" Came back Nik's reply as I heard her walking past the bathroom as I walked out seeing her standing outside my bedroom I smiled shyly before opening the door and going inside nodding my head for her to follow before I could open my mouth to beg and plead for to come to the Cullen's tonight she beat me to it

"I will join you tonight" I looked her wide eyed and confused she smiled "Charlie had me bring his tackle box and fishing rod to Billy's earlier he mentioned the party and asked me to join you tonight" Answering my unspoken question I gave a little cheer before handing her the dark red dress that was inside with my green one Alice had gotten for us to wear

"A gift from Alice" I answered as she raised an eyebrow holding the dress up to her body

"I hate to admit it but the pixie has a nice eye when comes to fashion" She chuckled as I let out a laugh

"Don't tell her that" I replied she nodded in agreement

"I'll jump in the shower well you get ready then we'll go" She responded before flashing away closing the door behind her, letting a smile on my face knowing she be coming tonight made me happier and I didn't even have to beg Charlie did it for me, letting the thought of Charlie begging on his kneels pleading for her to come like I would of I laughed shaking my head before starting to get ready for tonight

**Nik PVO**

After my nice relaxing shower I had dried my hair and put in lose curled bun, then had to re-touch my make up finally putting on the dress Alice had bought for me and surprisingly really liked it, was blood red with lace straps medium length but since I'm tall it went to my knees, I paired it with a pair of black heels, taking quick glance in the mirror I speed down the stairs seeing Bella all ready she looked so innocent but beautiful with the dark green dress paired with black sweater and converse shoes with a headband to finish

"Don't you look innocent and sweet" I remarked with a chuckle as she blushed looking down at her feet as fidgeted around the hardwood floors

"Alice picked it I just added the sweater" She mumbled so low normal ears wouldn't be able to hear, I just shook my head grabbed her chin to make her look up

"You look great little sister come on you're pansy's waiting" As she groaned following behind me

"Jasper! When are you gonna start calling him it"

"When he earns it"

"How does he do that?"

"Move to the North Atlantic to the bottom of the sea with the Titanic it's ice cold he's ice cold it's a win win suggestion" I winked as she glared settling into the passenger seat as I backed out the driveway

"I think you would like Jasper if you gave him a chance, you and Charlie are so stubborn minded having set in you're minds you hate him and it won't change" She huffed crossing her arms as I drove down the highways back parts of the woods to the Cullen's after I didn't respond it was a silent drive from there as we reached the house she got out the car so fast and ran for the door it didn't surprise me, sighing I got out the car and followed her inside heading straight for the bar in the kitchen and pouring glass of bourbon and then sped to the living room area where everyone was still setting thing ups saving a quick hello I then took to sitting down on the sofa thinking to myself _Charlie you owe me big time!_

**Bella PVO**

Lights glow from inside the Cullen's beautiful house as I walked with Jasper up the stairs until I was allowed to join the rest of the family downstairs where Alice was finishing setting everything up

As we walked into Carlisle office I looked around the room taking in all the art and tons of books covering the walls and medical supplies before my eyes fell upon an 18th century oil painting, depicting Grecian figures in swirling robes writhing among pillars and balconies, In a high balcony, four calm figures look down upon the bacchanal. two black haired, one snowy white and finally a golden haired man who looked very familiar

"The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family, The closest thing in my world has to royalty" Jasper said into my ear as I jumped in surprise and then continued to study the painting in front of my eyes "Francesco Solimena painted this, he often depicted the Volturi as gods"

"Is that Carlisle" I questioned needing to know I wasn't seeing things that might be fooling my eyes

"Yes, he lived with them for a few decades, He describes them as very refined—for killers" I turned looked him in the eyes asking for him to go on "The Volturi are also what you might call enforcers"

"Of what?"

"The only rule they have, to keep secret the existence of our kind, We don't make spectacles of ourselves, or kill conspicuously, unless we want to die.." He whispered softly and I felt like he was telling me something but I didn't understand at first then came to me he would go to them if he wanted to die…but I can't see Jasper being someone who would beg for death, spinning fast to look him in the eyes I spoke sternly

"Don't even..talk about that, you can't let anyone hurt you, The Volturi or anyone else" He smiled and probably feeling my worry

"Who else would hurt me? Besides you're sister" He chuckled as I let a smile come to my face, forgetting all about mine and Nik's fight from earlier she means well and said something else that's been in my head for few weeks now

"You said there were more dangerous things out there than you, and I know you have at least one enemy" Remembering fiery red haired, evil red dark eyes female vampire from the field "You said she'd come after you for killing her mate" Even though it was Nik who killed him I thought to myself

"Victoria? Yes some day she will, Alice will see her coming and she won't win" He promised

"I hate that I can't protect you" I whispered "But I could if you changed me" He laughed placing a kiss on my cheek

"I know, but you do protect me from boredom, and loneliness, you give me a reason to stay un-dead but it's my job to protect you.." Speaking each word as he dropped a kiss to every part my face then grabbing my hand and smiling

"From everyone but Alice…" As the door bursts open and Alice dances her way in grabbing my hand and dragging me out

"IT'S TIME, IT'S TIME" She laughs in glee

**Next Chapter 'Attack'**


	16. New Moon-The Attack

**Time to give some other characters of the story some point of views….here it is Chapter 16 'The Attack'**

**Jasper PVO**

Alice started to drag Bella out the office she panicked and grabbed my hand tightly trying to force me to follow which was no problem for me as we walked down the second floor landing looking at hundreds of pink candles and rose-filled crystal bowls, I felt Bella's _shock, surprise, happiness _which made me smile at Alice as she danced over to Edward's side him wrapping an arm around her, as we took in the surroundings Rosalie, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle along with Nik who had started on the bourbon it seems, looked up at us all waiting for Bella to speak

I then felt Bella's _anxiety _she felt like she wanted to disappear but I grasped her hand leading her down to the family as Esme and Carlisle hugged Bella warmly

"Sorry about all this, we tired to rein Alice in" Carlisle explained smiling

"Like that's even possible, Happy birthday Bella" Esme smiled warmly hugging Bella a second time as a flash went off, Alice had snapped a picture of Bella with them as she looked Alice questionably

"Found it in your bag. Mind?" She actually acted sheepishly as Bella shook her head, Emmett came to my side nudging my side

"Dating a younger women, Hot" He winked as Bella turned to us catching it I elbowed him sharply to shut him up

"What" He said acting like we asked him to solve world peace then shaking his head, I looked at Rosalie as she steps up and shoves a silver package at Bella

"It's a neckless, Alice picked it out" Then walked away not before Nik smacked her behind the head growling at her hissing in her ear

"I will tear out you're liver" She growled warningly I felt Rosalie's _fear_ as she sunk back into Emmett's side as he shook his head feeling _embarrassment_ for her actions, Bella just acted like she didn't see any of this as she walked over to my side leaning into my body

"Show me the love" Alice cheered holding the camera in our faces I put my arm around Bella giving a smile as she looked into my eyes I felt nothing but _love and happiness _from her as the flash went off

"For you're scrapbook, now open you're presents" Alice giggled dragging Bella over to the table piled with elaborately wrapped gifts, a huge cake and tall stack of china plates

"Alice me and Nik are the only one's who eat cake, that thing could feed fifty"

"I do love cake" Nik muttered to herself eying the cake up and down like it was her prey it was very comical

"Hope you two are hungry…here this one's from Emmett" As we crowd around her, as Edward somewhat strays away from us not fan of being centre of attention and she starts opening the gift to find it empty

"Uh thanks" As Emmett smiles huge puffing his chest out

"Already installed it in your truck….finally a decent sound system in that piece of—"

"No hating on the truck" Bella and Nik say in union before raising challenging eyebrows "Thank you Emmett"

"Open mine" Alice squeels handing Bella a smaller box as she looks around smiling as she starts opening it when I smelled it before I saw it

"Ouch…paper cut" She muttered as a drop of blood fell to the carpet I felt _hunger _but I didn't act on it, then I heard a grisly snarl looking up I see Edward lunging for her teeth bared, eyes beyond I pushed Bella back little harder then intended hearing smash as Nik growled in warning throwing Edward across the room into his beloved piano already up again dodging Emmett and Carlisle as they try take him down only be lifted from the ground Nik's hand around his throat squeezing hard to hear his skin crackle

"Edward shh it's ok" Alice said soothingly as Nik holds him back still "Just little blood" She whispers smelling it I look back at Bella who is lying on the floor amid of shards of broken china in her arm, lying around smashed glass bright red blood pulsing out her arm as she looks at us in fright, I want it but my body want let me go near her _protect, protect _my mind keeps telling me it's Nik's compulsion clicking in

It keeps running threw my brain like clockwork, as Carlisle speeds over hand up in warning for us to stay back "Take Edward outside" He says softly as Emmett and Rosalie take him from Nik's hold as she lets go backing away, Esme is holding her nose politely exits with the other's as Alice stays back looking at Bella apologetic I can feel how sorry she is

"I'm sorry, I….can't" She whispers brokenly slipping out the door as I still stand guard as Carlisle examines Bella's arm and Nik kneeling down to her side

"I'll have to stitch this up…Jasper go speak to Edward I'm sure he feels horrible about his actions and will most likely only listen to you right now" Carlisle commands I look at Bella and she nods

"Go Jasper" Nik says in a venom cold like voice her eyes flashing bright yellow in warning, as I walk out the living room without a word to the back door where I feel nothing but _guilt, hunger, apology, embarrassment, sorrow_

**Bella PVO**

Carlisle's office felt colder this time around as he removed the glass shards from my arm, and drops them into the bowl with the gazes of blood he used to clean my arm after he got all the glass out, I tired not to look but it was hard not to, I squeezed Nik's hand each time it hurt she always held my hand when I needed it, the silence was killing me

"I sure can kill a party" I whispered but being in room with a vampire and hybrid and there sensitive ears they heard my words

"It's not you're fault, Edward has hard time controlling himself around human blood, but it's harder for him you being his blood singer" Carlisle explained

"Seems like you're the only one it doesn't effect" I whispered

"Centuries of practice"

"Did you ever think of…living differently?"

"I enjoy my work too much, Helping people saving lives I'm hoping there's a point to my existence, even if I am damned"

"Damned? You're not damned" I turned to Nik who has been silent but her face was hard and she was looking straight forward I nudged her but she just shook her head meaning I needed to back off so I turned back to Carlisle for his answer as he too had been looking at her see if she show some reaction

"Then you and I agree, But Jasper doesn't believe there's an afterlife for our kind" He looked me smiling sadly "He thinks we've lost our souls"

"That's why he won't…he thinks he'd be damning me" I realized as I watch Carlisle nod

"If you believed as he did, would you risk it?" I was silent after that as he finished stitching my arm he then burned the remaining blood gaze in the bowl, he then wrapped my arm up and I was good to leave, Nik gave me her jacket since my sweater been ruined and we walked down the stairs to the door where Jasper was waiting

"I can drive you, both of you" He offered but Nik just ignored him and walked out the door pulling me with her I gave Jasper a smile and waved

"It's ok" He nodded understanding

"I'll call you" He whispered as Nik pulled me to the car and helped me inside the passenger side before getting inside herself and backing out the driveway and speeding out so fast the gravel left a dust after effect

**Next Chapter 'Leaving' you will finally see Nik having some interaction with the wolves…and some scandal will happen**


	17. New Moon-Leaving

**Hello fellow readers and writers I'm back! I finally decided my old laptop wasn't worth spending hundreds of dollars fixing around the clock and went bought a new one so now I can finally finish where I left off I thought some new ideas during this time so hopefully you like them **

**Now onto the story Chapter 17 'Leaving' leave some reviews **

**BPVO**

The car ride was silent the hole twenty minutes it took to drive from the Cullen house back to Charlie's, I opened and closed my mouth a few times unsure what to say should I apologize? Then again why would? I did nothing wrong besides managing to be clumsy enough to get a paper cut well opening a present, but Nik just sat there in the drivers seat hands tightly around the sterling wheel eyes fixed on the dark roads even knowing she was fast enough she could take her eyes off the road and speak to me and ensure we'd be okay, but she just sat there in silence not speaking her facial expression has always been hard to read so sadly I could not tell what she was thinking or feeling

She hated the Cullen's I was not stupid I know she did, she didn't approve of my relationship with Jasper or the rest the family she didn't trust them and tonight gave her more reason to not trust them I thought sadly lowering my head playing with my fingers in my lap feeling like I was being punished for some unknown reason I had to bite my lip to fight the tears that threatened to spill

Soon enough we we're pulling up to a dark house Charlie must have gone to sleep already trusting us enough that we'd come home safely, as Nik shut the engine of the car off and started to unbuckle her seatbelt I followed her lead then we sat there not moving, not speaking just silence expect for my uneasy breaths I switched from biting my lip to the inside of my cheek I couldn't take this anymore

"Nik say something! Anything!" I whispered pleadingly I could see her eyes flashing golden yellow from how dark it was outside I waited and waited and she still did not saying anything finally thinking I should give up for the night I opened the car door about to get out when she finally did speak

"I wanted you're blood more then anything tonight and it took more self control to push it aside to be there for you like I always promised" I slowly closed the door and sat back inside the car as she went silent for another moment and looked towards me "I'm not mad at Jasper he wasn't to blame I was angry at myself and I took it out on him cause that what I do it's who I am" I slowly reached over to try and take her hand but stopped afraid not of her afraid she push me away but she didn't she grasped my hand back not too tight but tight enough for her to mean without saying _please forgive me _so I just gave her hand few more squeezes in saying _I trust you _giving her a smile

No more words we're spoken as we headed into the house into our own bedrooms for the night I didn't go right to sleep instead I decided to pull out the scrapbook mom got for my birthday and started to print the photos that we're taken today to place inside, I printed the one of me and Nik from this morning placing it in first then the one of my group of friends, another I took before leaving for school of Charlie and Nik he was sitting out the kitchen table with his coffee reading the paper and Nik her own cup of coffee reading a novel leaning her head on his shoulder unknowingly then the one Alice took of me and Jasper tonight he was looking down at me smiling while my head looked towards the floor blushing as he embraced me, I rubbed my bandaged finger over it then I decide to fold it only showing Jasper and hiding myself from view then placed it in the scrapbook

**JPVO**

"Are you sure this is what you want son?" Carlisle asked me for maybe the thousandth time in past day in half since after Bella's departure last night, I made the announcement I think it was best we left town for Bella's safety so she could lead a normal human life we we're too dangerous for her to be around, Edward blamed himself and had been trying to read my mind but I been singing as many annoying songs in my mind to block him out and thinking of anything he wouldn't want to know to keep him out which worked since he started to look disgusted, Alice was angry and refused speak to me that was okay with me she should be angry this was all my fault I should of left Bella alone from the start but I just couldn't I needed to know her "There still time to change you're mind"?

"No this is the best thing for her" I responded he just nodded squeezing my shoulder before heading to his Mercedes where Esme was waiting silently she sent me a small understanding smile which I returned, Alice and Edward had left last night after the announcement and Rosalie and Emmett left couple hours after they we're heading for the Denali's in Alaska our cousin coven since they we're the only other animal eaters we knew, I made Carlisle assume I'd be following but I thought it be best to go off on my own for a while to grieve and wallow in misery before maybe going to stay with Peter

Standing in Bella's room breathing in her scent helped to relax me but also made me feel guilt as to what I was going to be doing looking to the bedside clock she would be home from school soon most likely wondering why I wasn't in attendance looking around her bedroom I spotted the scrapbook on her desk near the printer I slowly opened it looking threw the photos before finding one from last night of the two of us or should of been carefully pulling it free I unfold to see she bent it down the middle to only show myself frowning in the distance I can hear Bella's truck and flash outside as she pulls up the driveway, watching as she climbs out and heads towards the house but stops having spotted me I can feel and see the relief she as and it causes more guilt inside me

"You're here" She breaths hurrying over I mask my face of no emotion making it seem cold, distant and unreadable mask

"Walk with me?" Holding out my hand she slowly takes it and I start to lead her into the woods, the feeling of dread inside me faster then expected and I know it's coming from her, as I lead her farther into the woods but not too far from her home I decided to finally stop by a fallen tree and turn to her letting go of her hand

"We need to leave Forks"

"What? Why?"

"It's time Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks, people will start noticing"

"But…when?"

"Now" I watch as she takes it all in her eyes shut tight playing with her fingers and spinning her rings around breathing slowly before opening her eyes and has determination in them

"I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie, Nik will understand but I can be ready—" I shake my head cutting her off making my voice sound as venomously as possible when I say these next words

"Not you. Us" She looks at me wide eyed and stunned shaking her head

"What?…no..Jasper what happened with Edward, that was nothing" She stuttered as she stumbles for the right words

"Nothing compared to what could happen, You don't belong in my world"

"I belong with you"

"You don't"

"I'm coming" She yells

"I don't want **you **to come!" I shout in anger and then she looks at me as if I just slapped her and it clenches my insides as I feel all the pain slowly resurfacing inside her towards me

"You don't..want me" She whispers with an added whimper and I close my eyes to remember I'm doing this for her own good

"No" I watch as she takes some steps back trying understand "I'd like to ask one favour though" She looks up at me almost hopeful

"Anything" I sigh taking step closer to her

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless—do you understand?" Before adding "For Charlie's sake and Nik's just…take care of yourself" I whisper raising my hand to touch her face watching as she leans into my touch her eyes are watery but she doesn't let any the tears escape

"I…yes…I will" I let my face soften ever so slightly

"Don't worry, you're human time heals all wounds for your kind, Particularly if you're not reminded"

"No this is—don't do this please" She begs as I pull my hand away seeing she won't let go easily I take a unnecessary breath letting my cold expression come back in place

"Try to understand, Every second with you is about restraint, you're too fragile I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Reining myself in so I can be with a human"

"Then take my soul, I don't care I don't want it without you—"

"You're not good for me Bella" I snap "I've let it go on too long I'm sorry" I watch as the tears she has held in start to fall down her face like a rainfall, I close the gap between us and kiss her forehead closing my eyes tightly before moving away "I promise it will be like I never existed, goodbye Bella" And before she can open her eyes I leave her behind I leave behind everything and I don't allow myself to look back I just remind myself I'm doing this for her

**NPVO**

I was just getting into my car having just finished my last class, when my phone rang digging threw my jacket and pulling it out the caller ID said _Charlie _pressing the answer button I put it to my ear

"Charlie?"

"**Nik have you seen or heard from Bella?" **

"Not since this morning why did something happen?" I heard him take deep breathes and started grow worried

"**I came home her truck is here but she's not then I found a note saying she was with Jasper but I called the Cullen's there phone been discounted and hospital said Doctor Cullen asked for a transfer did you think she ran away Nik?" **Keeping my lips in tight line as to not growl on the phone and shutting my eyes I soon respond

"No I don't think that Charlie, listen I just got out class I'll drive around looking for her"

"**Ok thanks Nik, Billy's got some the Rez boys checking the forest and all my deputy's are out looking"**

"She'll be ok" Is all I respond before hanging up and put my phone back in my pocket getting out the car leaving it behind and running be faster, thousands of thoughts running threw my head did Jasper and Bella run away or did he kill her? No he's compelled to protect her maybe it was Edward he came back for desert noticing how dark it was getting I let the thoughts leave my head more focused on Bella as I reach Forks I let my senses guide me to her but I smell something besides Bella its a strange wet dog smell but with mix of something else, human? I can't seem to identify, catching scent of Bella from the wind I run faster in the north direction zooming past the trees and the wet forest floor the leafs bellow me crunching as I move, I can hear some of the deputy's and search party in the opposite direction calling out Bella's name as the rain soon starts to pours down on me

In the distance I spot Bella curled up on the ground wet and shaking only in jeans and her yellow rain jacket her lips are blue I rush over but then stop, a huge black wolf is watching Bella from the gap between the trees, as he starts to move closer to her I rush over and slam into its body sending it flying into a tree and hearing it fall with a pained whimper rushing to Bella's side

"Hey Bells come on" I shake her slapping her cheeks lightly a little, as she looks up a me with terrified eyes and reflected of sadness

"He left" She whimpered before falling unconscious I soon understand her words Jasper left town and left her behind sighing I hear more movement and look over my shoulder at the huge black wolf that's regained the pain of it's fall, only now to be joined by two others a silver-greyish and a brownish-black, then the pieces fall together and I smirk with a chuckle

"Hello Sam" I greet the black wolf who looks me with surprise and I raise an eyebrow in return "How about you turn human and carry Bella back then well talk" I remark watching as he backs away slowly keeps his eyes on me, I can hear movement and watch as he steps out in only cut offs we have a stare down before he slowly walks over and picks up Bella

"Tomorrow the Rez at Billy's" Is all he responds before walking away I look at the two remaining wolfs before walking away not bothering to give them a greeting before heading to where I left my car and driving it home in time to see the huge search party outside our house, there's towns people, Bella's friends, deputies, Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Jacob getting out the car I see Charlie spot me

"Nik" He yells racing over and hugging me tightly I slowly pat him back knowing he's worried, pulling back he looks behind me at my car hope on his face before growing back to worried "Nothing" I shook my head

"No but she's around I know she is" I promised as he lead me over Jacob smiled giving me a hug as I looked at Harry and Billy over his shoulder telling them with my eyes I found her getting nods as Jacob pulls back pointing over my shoulder

"Charlie!" He yells pointing to where you can see Sam emerging from the woods carrying Bella in his arms

"It's Sam Uley, he found her" Billy responds as Charlie bolts to her, I've never seen him move faster in his life as he wraps his arms around Bella lifting her from Sam's arms

"She's ok" Sam promises

"Thank you Sam, thank god" Charlie mutters holding Bella close "Nik get a blanket" I move and grab one heading over wrapping it around her in Charlie's arms as he carries her to the house, As I hang back leaning against Billy's truck I watch Billy and Harry nod of a praise and gratitude, I watch as Sam nods back and slowly backs away his eyes go to me reminding me about tomorrow giving him a eye roll in return before heading inside for the night

Waking up the stairs I pass Charlie who is leaning against Bella's door frame just watching her I follow his example and lean on the other side for a moment just looking at what he see's, She lays curled in a fetal position in the middle of the bed, still in her wet clothes and jacket and muddy shoes I don't say anything as I pass Charlie and crawl on the bed behind Bella and just wrap my arms around her I feel her tense then relax before she lets out the sobs curling herself into my body I just hush her and hold her I feel Charlie's eyes on us until she falls asleep before he moves into the room covering our bodies with a blanket then closes the door and goes to his own room


End file.
